The Sun and the Sea
by HolySnailProductions
Summary: Hi I'm Victoria Corset and I'm a Half-blood. This is the story of the orphaned Corset girls who are thrust into the world of Percy Jackson; who is about to get the biggest surprise of his life; he had SISTERS? And what about Cody Daniels, son of Apollo?
1. My Life in a Nut shell or Prologue

Prologue

**(I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does, but I do own Vicki, Izzy, and Cody Daniels [who might possibly end up being a nice guy... if I feel like it])**

**Main part of story set a year after TLO but TLH and SoN never happened**

Hi, I'm Victoria Elizabeth Corset and I'm a half blood. All of the monsters and gods that you heard about in English lessons are my reality and I know that you probably think that I'm crazy, but I'm telling you now; THEY ARE REAL! Every last stinkin' one of them! _Thunders_, Oops sorry. Of course I didn't know this myself until two days before my thirteenth birthday... but maybe I should give you my background before I go into the whole 'attacked by monsters' thing.

My family is what you would call 'broken'. My father was a Navy Officer (hint) but he left my mother before I was born on a 'top secret' mission that he didn't know if he would return from. Amelia Corset, a budding artist fresh out of Art College was left to find an ordinary job in order to earn enough money to pay for me and a few art supplies to work at art on the side. My mother's beautiful blond hair was beginning to get grey streaks and her sparkling blue eyes were tired but she never ceased to make my life fun and lovable, even when I was diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia.

But then Dad came back. I was about six or seven at the time and was sat painting carefully with my mum's water colours, my tongue sticking out in concentration; when he walked through the door in his navy uniform, a duffle bag over his shoulder. I had smiled and screamed 'DADDY' as I rushed to him, laughing as he picked me up and twirled me. Mum cried a bit as she hugged him and he held us close. He stayed with us for nine months (and for some reason for the majority of that time it was really stormy) before he left again; leaving half of his pay check and a stuffed toy seahorse that he had bought from Australia. But while he was here he got my mother pregnant and a month after he left, Isabella Suzanne was born. I resented my dad for just leaving us like that but I eventually accepted it and moved on.

But then we got a Phone call. A phone call saying that the S.S. Triton, my dad's navy vassal had sank, leaving no survivors. Mum was distraught and her eyes lost their sparkle but she never stopped loving and caring for both me (aged nine) and Izzy (aged three). I know what you're thinking; things can only get better right?

Wrong.

A few months after we received the news of our dad's death, the day after my tenth birthday, we came home after school to find two members of the police, one man and one woman, waiting for us in the living room. '_What's going on?_' I had asked, holding Izzy's hand tightly as they sat us down on the sofa and crouched down to our level. _'I'm really sorry to have to tell you this girls,'_ the man had said as I held my little sister on my lap, _'but you mother was in a car crash earlier this afternoon. I'm afraid she didn't make it; Ms. Foresight and I are here to take you to a care home.'_

For a while after that I was numb, holding Izzy close to me as I tried to pull myself together for her sake. They packed two duffle bags with clothes for us and gave us a blue tie-died backpack for personal items. I packed our mother's photo album, her best water colours, the little orange sea horse with the punk necklace and the green Mohawk that dad had given me, Izzy's pack of colouring crayons, a notebook and the soft silk scarf that Izzy used as a blankie. After one last look around the small apartment that had been our home for all of our life, they took us away to our new home.

That was two years ago. Since then I have been looking out for Izzy at the care home we were taken to; I made sure that she wasn't bullied by the other kids, which mostly meant that we stay on our own for most of the time. We sit in our small room and draw together, or she sits on my lap under the big oak tree in the furthest corner of the gardens as I told her stories; usually Greek and Roman mythology as that was one of my favourite topics. I'd help her with her school work and if I needed help with mine I'd take her to the local library and make a trip out of it, treating her to ice-creams afterwards as we sit on a bench in central park. It was little moments like that that made me enjoy my otherwise upsetting life and I looked on everything with a sunny smile.

I wasn't to know that my optimism was short lived.

**Ok this is just the start of it :P if you like please continue reading! remember this is my first fanfic so be nice :) Reviews arent necessary but apprieciated! HolySnail out!**


	2. The Bane of My Life

The Bane of My Life

**(I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does, but I do own Vicki, Izzy, and Cody Daniels [who might possibly end up being a nice guy... if I feel like it])**

**Main part of story set a year after TLO but TLH and SoN never happened**

Vicki's POV

Our whole adventure started on just a regular Friday; after breakfast I plaited Izzy's long black hair, identical to mine, tied my own hair into a ponytail, made sure that we were both ready for the day ahead, grabbed my backpack (the same one that we were given after my mum died with everything still in it) and set off towards Izzy's primary school with Izzy skipping through puddles ahead of me.

"Now you behave today ok?" I told her as we reached the gates, "And after school I'll take you to the Carnival in central park,"

"Ok Vicki," Izzy said nodding seriously but her eyes glittered with excitement, "I'll be good, I pwomise!" I smiled at her cute pronunciation,

"Good girl," I said and hugged her, "Love you Fizz Bomb," she laughed at her nickname as she ran off,

"Love you too, Vicki!" she called over her shoulder. I smiled and walked away, making my way through the busy New York traffic to my high school. Yeah I probably should have mentioned that we live in New York; the city that never sleeps, but I guess it just slipped my mind. I glanced down at my watch and gasped at the time; if I didn't run now I'd be late! With my backpack bouncing behind me I sprinted along the pavement towards Lockman High. My personal hell hole.

Don't get me wrong, the teachers were ok and the work was fine (even if it was killer on my dyslexia), it was my fellow students that made my school life a misery. For some reason they seemed to hate me; they deemed me as '_the Oddball_', an outcast to the student body and anyone caught talking to or hanging out with me they lost all social standing; so most of the time they avoided me like the plague. People would occasionally pull little pranks on me or tease me mercilessly about my ADHD and dyslexia but for the most part they leave me alone. Well, when I say _they_ I mean everyone except...

"Hey Victoria!" Cody Daniels, the bane of my life was sat casually on the front steps of the building, his guitar case resting against the wall beside him, seeming to have been waiting for me to show up. His shaggy blond hair was swept away from his light hazel eyes and his face held a blinding smile as he stood to greet me, looking down on me from his height of five foot six (how was he that tall? He was only thirteen!). "What's the rush?" I ignored him as I tried to go around him, not wanting to be late for class, "Why don't you sit out here and talk to me?" I gritted my teeth;

"Can you move please Cody," I growled, "I'm trying to get to class," suddenly I heard the bell ring and tried to side step the annoying boy in front of me, but he just stepped with me. I glared at him as he smirked down at me, "Move!"

"Nah," he grinned, "I think I'll just stay here." I let out a groan of frustration and pushed passed him, running up the steps and trying not to be too late for my first lesson, leaving a laughing boy behind me.

.oOo.

Cody's POV

Oh I love messing with Victoria! She is just so fun to tease; she got so annoyed with me, her green eyes flashing as she tried to contain her anger, shoving past me and running up the stone steps five minutes late for her lesson. Thankfully I have a free right now so it didn't matter that I was loitering. I watched her run, her long ebony ponytail swinging behind her and her ever present tie-died backpack bouncing against her back. I laughed and walked towards the music rooms, my guitar case swinging at my side.

It felt good to be free from fighting monsters; they seemed to have stopped now that we had beaten them in the Titan war, something that I was grateful for. Monster fighting puts a huge downer on my social life! Not that there was much of it to begin with of course. But don't worry, I was still one of the most popular people in the school, but that didn't mean that I was partying every night and hanging around all of the snobby jocks; I was more of a song freak hanging out in the cool section of the music crowd. What did you expect from a son of Apollo?

I let my mind wander as I sat on a stool in the practice rooms, picking out a few chords on my guitar, and as I was want to do I found myself thinking about Victoria Elizabeth Corset (don't ask how I know her middle name). Gods she was pretty! Especially when she was angry. But she was a bit of a loner really; at least I haven't see her with anyone in particular since I met her two years ago, just her sister and that was when I saw her out of school which didn't happen very often. It seems like she just kept to herself, not wanting too much attention, which was probably why I keep teasing her, to bring her out of her shell a bit. _Yeah that's the reason, you keep telling yourself that!_

I glanced down at my watch and realised that I had ten minutes to get all of my stuff and go to my next class. Man, time flies when you're having fun! Maybe I'll see Victoria later today... and with that thought I put away my guitar and headed towards my locker with a spring in my step. Today couldn't get any better!

**WOOHOO! First Chapter up! if you like review! i'll update in about a weeks time :P**


	3. OH SPHINX!

OH SPHINX!

**(I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does, but I do own Vicki, Izzy, and Cody Daniels [who might possibly end up being a nice guy... if I feel like it])**

**Main part of story set a year after TLO but TLH and SoN never happened**

Vicki's POV

Today couldn't get any worse! First off I got a tardy slip for being late to Maths this morning, I was teased by the girls in Gym class and for the most part of English I had a thumping headache that wouldn't go away! Speaking of headaches, Cody hadn't made another appearance yet today, maybe he had finally stopped wanting to annoy me! But I have a feeling that he was planning something, and that made me weary.

I spent my lunch time in the library, checking out a book on Mythology for an English assignment that was due for after the weekend. I didn't bother going to my locker until before Art, the last lesson of the day, as I didn't need anything but the sketch pad that I kept at school. I smiled at people as I walked down the corridors from Chemistry towards my locker, but they didn't seem to notice me, which was fine; better that than being noticed and therefore bullied. As I reached my locker I saw a flash of golden hair duck behind the corner, a bit odd but I didn't really think anything of it.

I opened my locker, thinking that I would just grab my sketch pad and go when four or five litres worth of water balloons were propelled at me. I gasped and swiped my wet hair out of my face as the whole corridor burst into laughter. My eyes stung with tears as I quietly grabbed my art pad and quickly walked down the corridor, trying not to let anyone see me cry. Unfortunately, because I wasn't looking where I was going, I walked straight into the person that I hoped I wouldn't see.

Cody Daniels smirked down at me and I realised that _he_ had rigged the balloons to be thrown at me. I tried to glare up at him but couldn't stop the rebellious few tears that trickled down my cheeks or hide the hurt that was in my eyes. Hoping that he thought my tears were just water from the balloons, I quickly scooted around him to my art classroom, shivering as I walked away to the soundtrack of laughter.

.oOo.

Cody's POV

I hadn't really seen Victoria today apart from this morning so I started planning something to get her attention. An idea formed in my mind over lunch and with the help of my mate Oscar we rigged Victoria's locker to go off as soon as she opened it, which was before last lesson.

"Quick! She's coming!" Jamie, my friend who was keeping watch, hissed as I forced the door to her locker shut before sprinting around the corner. I glanced back and saw her smiling as she walked down the corridor; no one seemed to be paying her any attention. Well not for long. She glanced in my direction so I quickly whipped my head back; she must not have been suspicious as the next time I checked around the corner she was just opening her locker.

The moment the door opened; ten or twenty water balloons were flung at her by the catapult that the Hermes and Hephaestus cabins had invented. The Flinger500, a pranking utensil courtesy of Travis and Conner Stoll. In a matter of seconds, Victoria was drenched. Laughter filled the halls as she swept her wet hair out of her face and took out a sketch pad before turning and heading in my direction. I stood in her path slightly so that she would walk into me and therefore look up; I smirked as I looked down at her.

But the moment she looked up at me I realised my mistake. She was _crying!_ She tried to glare at me but tears streaked down her cheeks and her eyes were full of hurt. She quietly stepped aside and headed for her next class, shivering as she went. Gods I was such an IDIOT! I didn't think that it would upset her like that; I thought that she would just think it was a joke and laugh along with everyone else before getting angry and yelling at me. I didn't expect her to _cry!_

"Good job man!" my friends laughed, oblivious to my turmoil, "We got her GOOD!" the bell rang for class to start and the hallways quickly emptied, the other students congratulating me on pranking '_the Oddball_'. Was that really what people thought of her? And I was unintentionally playing along with them! Gods, no wonder she hated me! She must think that I'm another one of the bullies, taunting her for a laugh.

All through Physics I thought about how much of an idiot I had been and decided to catch her after school and apologise for being such a prick. I waited anxiously for the end of school bell to ring, which coupled with my ADHD, meant that it felt like forever before I finally heard the long awaited '_ding-a-ling-a-ling!_'

I stuffed my books into my bag and scrambled out of the room, hoping to catch her on her way out. I scanned the corridors for her long dark hair before I caught a glimpse of her heading out of the doors. I pushed my way through the crowds until I was outside and saw that she was halfway down the pavement.

"Victoria!" I yelled in an attempt to get her attention, earning a few odd looks from the people around me but at the moment I didn't care. She twisted at the sound of her name but when she saw it was me she turned and ran, leaving me to try and follow. Man, she was fast! Before I was even outside the gates she was around the corner and out of sight. I mentally kicked myself for being such a jerk and resigned myself to finding her on Monday. For now I think that I'll head over to the Carnival, I really needed some sugar therapy.

.oOo.

Vicki's POV

OMG I was so embarrassed! I kept to myself in art, but I still received several smirks and I knew that everyone was laughing about how I got soaked. I bet Cody was laughing it up right this second! Thankfully I dried out pretty quickly and over the course of the year I had gotten very good at ignoring people, so I focused on my work and said nothing. I looked forward to the moment when the bell would ring to signal the end of school for another week, I silently counted the minutes in my head; three, two, one...

_Ding-a-ling-a-ling!_ Yes! I threw my sketch pad into my backpack and was out the door before everyone else. I didn't go back to my locker again, I had everything I needed anyway and I wasn't going to risk another soaking, and rushed out of the door to freedom. But the Fates must hate me today as just as I was out the gates I heard my name being yelled from the school.

"Victoria!" I glanced around to see who it was and saw to my dismay that Cody Daniels was stood at the top of the steps, looking straight at me. Panicking I took off at a run towards Izzy's school, knowing that I would lose him along the way somewhere and hoping that he wouldn't even try to follow.

Fortunately I got to Izzy's school without any followers and with just a few minutes to spare. A bell rang and the kids came streaming out of the school and into the school yard, searching for their parents. I felt a jolt of sadness and grief but pushed it down; there was no reason to think of that right now.

"Vicki!" I smiled at the sound of my sister's voice and turned to see the energetic five year old barrelling towards me, her black hair flying out behind her,

"Hey Fizzy!" I laughed as she slammed into me, hugging her as she giggled excitedly,

"I've been weally, weally good today!" she shouted as I spun her around,

"Really?" I asked, grinning, "Well you know what that means!"

"Carnival! Carnival!" she yelled as she took my hand and dragged me towards Central Park. Ignoring the curious glances, I laughed along with her as we ran towards the loud flashing lights and the sweet and salty smells that were wafting from the carnival.

I really loved the Carnival, with its bright colours and fast rides, silly games and junk food. It was impossible not to be happy when you're at the Carnival; I instantly forgot my problems and had fun with my sister. Almost as soon as we got there Izzy dragged me towards the big wheel, it being her favourite ride in the world. After several rides I bought us both an ice-cream and we wandered around, our hands entwined. Suddenly something caught Izzy's eye;

"Look! It's a seal! It's sooooo cute! Can we try and win one? Can we, can we, can we?" she had spotted one of those games that you throw balls into holes that had numbers next to them and the higher the score you get the bigger the prize you win. All around it were huge sea themed toys; fish, octopi, crabs, seals, dolphins and whales as well as sharks and jellyfish, all in really bright colours. It would appear that my darling sister had her heart set on a large electric blue seal.

"Sure Fizz Bomb!" I smiled as she dragged me to the stall, "How much is it?" I asked the burly man that stood behind the counter,

"Fifty cents for three," he grunted, wow that was cheap, I handed over enough money for six throws and he handed us both three balls each. Izzy decided to throw first and got a total score of sixty, winning her a small purple octopus with a moustache and a red bowtie. I went next, I managed to get one ten and a fifty; I lined up for my last toss and crossed my fingers. Yes! One hundred! With a total score of one hundred and sixty, I received a giant blue seal with a navy blue top hat that was about the same size of a suitcase.

"Thank you!" I said to the stall holder who just grunted. I turned to my slightly sulking sister, "I have an idea, how about we swop!" I exclaimed and she nodded eagerly and laughed as she held onto her new toy excitedly, saying that she was calling it 'Benji'. I put my octopus (I think I'll call him Senor Squidly) into my backpack next to Ollivander the Seahorse and took Izzy's slightly sticky hand, glad that my originally bad day was finally lightening up.

But this serenity was not to last.

All of a sudden an enormous bellow shook the ground and a huge... _thing_ came crashed towards us. Izzy screamed as we got a closer look at it; it was a Sphinx, the body of a lion with the head of a man and its glowing red eyes were looking right at us. I grabbed Izzy (who was still clutching Benji the seal) in my arms and ran as fast as I could, hoping that this was all just a dream.

"_DEMIGODS!_" the beast roared, destroying everything in its path. For some reason people were yelling weird things like, '_Bull dozer!_' and _'OMG is that a tank?_' I wanted to yell at them and say that it was obviously a Sphinx but before I could, the monster caught my backpack in its paws and lifted me into the air. I dropped Izzy before I was too far from the ground;

"RUN IZZY!" I yelled, struggling in the creature's vicelike grip. Suddenly it gave a grunt and threw me across the park where I crashed into a tree, blood dripping down my back from where the demon's claws had caught my skin and my head feeling like it was about to split open. I felt Izzy's sobs on my chest as she hugged me and heard the aggravated howls of the beast before falling into darkness.

**Ooooo! Dramatic tention... i think (giggle) if you like it review it! (i think i might use that as a catch phrase now... lol) oh and **Yeh i felt like updating early :P **HolySnail OUT!**


	4. Rescues and Daughters of WHO?

Rescues and Daughters of WHO?

**(I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does, but I do own Vicki, Izzy, and Cody Daniels [who might possibly end up being a nice guy... if I feel like it])**

**Main part of story set a year after TLO but TLH and SoN never happened**

**Btw thanks to Thistlethorn of Shadowclan for my first review! glad you liked it!**

Cody's POV

As if my day couldn't get any worse! I was sat on a bench at the carnival, solemnly sucking on a toffee apple when there was a huge roar of a monster. I cursed in ancient Greek and took out my bow and quiver, they were in key ring form so I pressed the little suns embossed in them and they grew in size. Holding my now full size bow I knocked an arrow and aimed it at the monster, a Sphinx, and was just in time to hear it bellow;

"_DEMIGODS!_" Awesome; there were more of us here, this should be easier then. I scanned the crowd for familiar faces but saw none. Huh? I heard a scream from near the Sphinx and saw to my dismay that it had grabbed someone. Someone with long dark hair...

OH MY GODS IT HAD VICTORIA! She dropped someone, must have been her sister, and yelled for her to run as she struggled. I aimed an arrow at the monsters throat and shot at it. The monster growled as the arrow pieced its flank and threw Victoria into a tree. Her sister ran to her, sobbing but Victoria didn't get up. Intense rage filled me and I shot arrow after arrow at the Sphinx until it gave a final indigent roar and turned to dust.

Immediately I ran to Victoria's side, nothing on my mind but keeping her safe. When I got there she was unconscious but her sister was calling her name through her sobs.

"Vicki! Vicki, pwease wake up!" she cried in her little kiddie voice as she shook her sister's arm, her seal toy lying forgotten nearby,

"Shh, it's ok," I soothed as I laid a hand on her shoulder causing the girl to jump; she looked at me through tearful eyes that were identical to Victoria's.

"W-who are you?" she stuttered fearfully, hiccupping,

"I'm Victoria's friend, Cody," I said, ignoring my little white lie as I checked to make sure that Victoria was ok. Her back was torn up and she had a nasty bump forming on the back of her head, but other than that all she should need was some ambrosia and nectar and she should be fine. Gods how could I not have realised that she was a demigod? Now that I think about it there were loads of clues, her ADHD and dyslexia, her jumpy reflexes; that and the fact that a Sphinx was chasing her. And if she was one then her sister was one as well; after all, the monster did say 'demigods' with an _s_.

I had to get a message back to camp. I looked up and saw a fountain and without further ado I scooped Victoria's limp form into my arms and carried her towards it, her sister not far behind. As I laid her down near the water, I took a golden drachma out of my back pocket and threw it into a rainbow that had formed from one of the lamps that lined the paths.

"Oh Goddess Iris, accept my offering, show me Chiron at Camp Half Blood!" I called as the drachma disappeared. The familiar centaur appeared through the mist, playing a game of pinochle with Mr. D at the Big House. He hadn't noticed me yet; "Chiron!" he quickly turned towards me,

"Ah Cody, how are you? Is something wrong?" I quickly explained the situation and he nodded gravely. "I'll send Percy over with a few Pegasus; do you think that they are demigods?" I nodded,

"They must be if a Sphinx went after them," the old centaur nodded again,

"Percy should be with you in ten minutes," and with that he swept his hand through the Iris message, cutting off our connection. I sighed and turned to the two girls beside me; one unconscious and the other scared to death. The small girl walked over and sat next to me on the fountain, clutching her blue seal to her with one hand, she took my hand in the other and looked up at me with big green eyes.

"Is the Centauwr sending help?" she whispered, I was shocked; she knew what a centaur was? I nodded,

"Yes, it should be arriving any time soon," she bobbed her head in understanding before looking at me again,

"My name is Izzy," she said shyly, smiling slightly, I smiled as well,

"Cody," I gestured to myself, she giggled,

"You said that already," hmm, she was smart, just like her sister. I smirked and nudged her slightly; she laughed and shoved me into the fountain with a splash. I surfaced laughing to the sound of flapping wings.

"Letting girls push you into the water again Cody?" Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon and Saviour of Olympus smirked as he landed with two Pegasus, one brown with a white star on its nose, the other (the one he rode) was jet black not dissimilar to its riders hair; I shook my head and got right to the point.

"Percy, these two girls were attacked by a Sphinx, thankfully only one was injured but we need to get them both back to camp ASAP," suddenly Percy became serious and dismounted to help me with Victoria. Once I was up on the brown Pegasus with Victoria in front of me and her backpack on my back (she'd kill me if I left it), Percy crouched down in front of Izzy who was staring at the Pegasus in awe.

"Hey squirt," he said smiling, "Do you wanna ride a Pegasus?" she nodded eagerly and reached up to be picked up. Laughing, the seventeen year old swung the girl onto the black one's back. She giggled as he got on behind her.

"Your Pegasus is funny," she tittered as we took off, me and Percy exchanged glances but didn't say anything. It was a fairly uneventful ride, I wasn't really paying attention to the way we were going, I was more focused on keeping the unconscious Victoria from falling off.

Percy showed off for of Izzy, getting his Pegasus to do loop-de loops, dives and spins much to the young girl's amusement. Finally after ten minutes of flying we arrived at camp; there was no force stopping us from entering so the girls must be demigods, I wonder who the parent was? I sure hoped it wasn't Apollo...

As soon as we landed I dismounted and grabbed Victoria before she could fall off, carrying her bridal style as we headed to the big house. Izzy ran ahead of us and smiled up at Chiron who was still in centaur form,

"Hi Mr Centauwr!" she laughed waving up at the now baffled centaur, "I'm Izzy and that's my sister Vicki, she gotted thrown at a tree by a big mean kitty monster!" she frowned and turned to me fearfully, "She'll be ok wright?" I nodded and smiled as I headed to the infirmary, laying Victoria down on an empty bed. I placed her backpack at the end of the bed and refused the temptation to see what was inside. It didn't take us very long to bandage her up and give her some ambrosia and nectar so in no time at all, she was sleeping soundly.

"I think Izzy should stay in here for now," Chiron said as Percy laid the now sleeping Izzy (how did she do that?) onto the bed next to her sister, "Victoria should wake up in a few hours. I suggest you two head down to dinner, but we need to find out who their mortal parent is so that we can tell them their daughters' are safe. What is their surname?"

"Corset," I said without hesitation, looking down at the sleeping sisters before heading out with Percy. After a while I asked who Percy thought their parent was; he frowned for a moment.

"I'm not sure, but to get a Sphinx after them means they're powerful, maybe even Big Three powerful! And what Izzy said when I lifted her onto Blackjack; 'Your horse is funny,' like she knew what he was saying, it makes me wonder..." he trailed off and I caught on to what he was getting at,

"You mean to say that they might be daughters of _Poseidon_?" I exclaimed, he nodded grimly,

"I need to talk to Annabeth, see you at campfire yeah?" I nodded as he left with a brooding expression on his face. I have to say, Percy can be serious when he wants to, added to the fact that he was four years older than me, a good few inches above six foot, a son of Poseidon and the Saviour of Olympus, he was pretty scary. Looking wistfully back towards the infirmary I turned away and headed towards the Apollo cabin; for some reason I wasn't really hungry.

**YAY PERCY'S HERE! lol i keep updating isnt it great? do you like the clues? i guess looking back on it its pretty obvious who there Godly parent is... oh well :)**

**HolySnail OUT! :P**


	5. Smores, Tridents and Seaweed Brain?

Smores, Tridents and Seaweed Brain?

**(I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does, but I do own Vicki, Izzy, and Cody Daniels [who might possibly end up being a nice guy... if I feel like it])**

**Main part of story set a year after TLO but TLH and SoN never happened**

Vicki's POV

I woke up feeling like I had just been beaten up by a champion boxer. My head pounded as I opened my eyes in an unfamiliar room, lying in an unfamiliar bed without a clue as to where I was. I groaned as I sat up, propping myself up with pillows, smiling down at Izzy who was curled up at the end of the bed, hugging Benji the seal as she slept.

I realised I was in an infirmary of some sort, maybe a doctors surgery or something; there were a few other beds in the room but they were empty and the curtains were open, showing the clear night sky. Wait a minute, how long had I been out? I looked down at my watch as saw that it was close to eight; hmmm... A man in a wheelchair rolled into the room, smiling when he saw that I was awake,

"Ah, good you're awake, how do you feel my dear?" he asked, truly seeming to be concerned for my well being,

"Um," I murmured, "Confused; who are you? Where am I? What happened after the Sphinx threw me into a tree? How did I get here?" he laughed at my many questions,

"Well my name is Chiron;" he began, "As to where you are and how you got here, you are at Camp Half Blood and you arrived here by Pegasus, something that your sister found quite amusing, apparently. As to what happened with the Sphinx you will have to ask your rescuer when you see him later, for now I need to ask you some questions." I nodded in consent, "How much do you know about Greek Mythology?"

I grinned, "A lot, they are pretty much the only stories that I tell Izzy before we go to sleep," he laughed,

"Well this should be a lot easier then!" he chortled, "those 'myths' as the mortals call them are all true! And you my dear, and your sister, are demigods," my eyes widened in understanding,

"So that's why the Sphinx yelled 'demigods' when it was chasing us. Wait does that mean that you're...?"

"The real Chiron from the stories? The trainer of Heracles and the like? Yes child, I am. You seem to be taking this rather well, might I ask why?" I looked down,

"I guess it's better than how my life has been so far, now I know why my dad had to leave, he was a god." Suddenly a boy, or should I say man, with shaggy black hair and dazzling green eyes entered the room, a curly haired blond with stormy gray eyes in tow.

"Glad to see you awake," he smiled, holding out a hand, "I'm Percy Jackson," I took his hand,

"Victoria Corset, but you can call me Vicki," I smiled back at him. The blond introduced herself as Annabeth Chase before turning to Chiron,

"How is she taking the whole 'being a demigod' thing?" she asked, I felt slightly annoyed, I was in the room after all, she could've just asked me.

"Very well actually," he smiled then glanced at the clock on the wall, "And I think you two better be going to campfire, Vicki and Izzy will be joining you in a minute," as they left Chiron turned back to me, helping me out of the bed after giving me some more ambrosia; causing my headache to become more bearable. "Vicki, I want to warn you that at campfire tonight, you and your sister will most likely be claimed, but if not then you will be staying in the Hermes cabin. I suggest that you keep that backpack," he gestured to the bag that was now clutched to my chest, "Close to you. Now we'll wake up your sister then head out, I've wanted to stretch my legs for hours."

We woke up Izzy, (who giggled and hugged me close when she saw I was ok) and headed towards the campfire, Chiron now in centaur form; man from the waist up, white stallion from the waist down. Upon reaching the campfire, I could feel the eyes of everyone on us, making me feel uncomfortable but thankfully Percy waved us over to where he was sitting so it wasn't so bad. Some people from the Apollo cabin sang and played songs as the rest of us ate smores and laughed. For the first time since losing my mum, I felt like I was home.

After singing several camp favourites (I can't remember the titles but Izzy and I were singing away anyway) Chiron stood and banged his hooves on the ground to get everyone's attention.

"Well that was lovely, I do like smores, but I'm glad to say we gained two new campers; Vicki and Izzy Corset, please make them feel welcome, in other news capture the flag is on Sunday, the Athena cabin currently hold the laurels..." suddenly there was a collective gasp from the campers and a blue-green light glowed in the night. And everyone was looking at me and Izzy. I looked up and to my surprise there was a glowing green trident floating above my head. Izzy had one too and she looked up at it in awe.

"It is determined," Chiron boomed and suddenly everyone got down on one knee in front of us, "Hail Victoria and Isabella Corset, daughters of Poseidon, Earth shaker, Storm bringer, Father of Horses." There was silence in by the campfire as everyone got to their feet again, a silence that was broken by my brilliant little sister;

"That was AWESOME!" she exclaimed, giggling and clapping in delight. The whole congregation laughed and I looked at Percy sheepishly; he appeared slightly shocked but he had a grin on his face so that could only be good news. Chiron stomped his hoof again for silence;

"Well, now that that is over, I think it is time for us all to go to bed; early rise tomorrow. Dismissed!" everyone got to their feet and headed towards the cabins; a mishmash of Greek architecture set out around a large green field scattered with trees, statues, basketball courts and volleyball courts. The Poseidon cabin was closest to the lake and looked like it was made of stones from the ocean floor itself. Percy led us inside and I gasped,

"Welcome to the Poseidon cabin!" he beamed. Inside there were six beds, two of which were occupied, and a sofa in front of a TV with DVDs and games. Above one bed there hung a horn of some sort; I'd have to ask him about that later, for now though I was tired. "You can use one of my old shirts for pyjamas," Percy offered "I'll get the Stolls to get you some clothes and stuff for tomorrow," and with a final smile he left, leaving me with a sleepy Izzy.

"Come on Fizz Bomb," I said, scooping her up, "Time for bed." She yawned as I got her dressed in an orange shirt of Percy's, it looked more like a really long dress on her, and got her tucked up in bed with Benji the seal. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep; how does she do that? I was about to take my own night shirt into the bathroom when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I said softly, not wanting to wake Izzy; the door opened to reveal the girl that Percy was with earlier, Annabeth Chase. She smiled,

"Hey, I thought you would need some stuff to sleep in," she said handing me a bundle of clothes, "They should fit you even if you are a good deal shorter than me," it was true, I was only just five foot three so she had a good few inches on me. I grinned in gratitude,

"Thanks Annabeth," impulsively I hugged her. I think she was a bit taken aback by it but she hugged me back before awkwardly letting go; I smiled a bit as Percy came through the door with a duffle bag over his shoulder.

"Hey beautiful," he said to Annabeth, kissing her cheek, "What brings you here?" she shrugged and rolled her eyes,

"I was just giving Vicki a pair of pyjamas to sleep in; you can't expect her to wear one of your mucky shirts now can you?" she laughed as my brother (wow I need to get used to that) blushed and kissed him on the cheek, "See you tomorrow Seaweed Brain," she called as she left the cabin. I raised an eyebrow at him;

"Seaweed Brain?" I laughed as he dumped the duffle bag at the end of the bed I was going to use, he shrugged,

"Long story, now since I'm the oldest I'm cabin leader so you've got to do what I say," he looked at me mock sternly and I laughed over my shoulder as I headed to the bathroom,

"Sure _Seaweed Brain_!" I teased as I shut the door behind me. Getting changed and cleaning my teeth, I walked back into the main cabin to find Percy lying on his bed in sweat pants without a shirt; how did he get a six pack? I shrugged off my initial surprise and sat down on my bed, grabbing my back pack and putting my two toys by my pillow.

"You do know that technically, you're a Seaweed Brain too," Percy mumbled, making me jump; he chuckled,

"Being a Seaweed Brain implies that you're stupid, and I'm not stupid." I argued as I laid back on the bed, yawning, "Night Percy," I said, snuggling down under the covers and hugging Ollivander the Seahorse and Senor Squidly close to me as I closed my eyes.

"Night Vicki," Percy said and I could almost hear the smile in his voice as I fell asleep.

.oOo.

Percy's POV (just a quick one)

I smiled as I listened to the even breathing of my sisters. Gods I had sisters! I would have to tell mum about this, she would really want to meet them; heck, she'd probably want to adopt them! I had found out from Chiron that they were orphans, well apart from being daughters of Poseidon, and I was sorry for them; I couldn't imagine what it would be like to not have my mum there for me. I saw how Vicki acted towards her sister, like a mother, reminding me of Bianca and Nico when they first found them. I hope she doesn't focus entirely on Izzy, she needs some fun too.

With that thought in my head I closed my eyes, wondering what it would be like to be an older brother; did I have to be protective of them around boys? Should I listen to their problems and stuff? Well I knew one thing; I was going to look out for them, no matter what.

.oOo.

Cody's POV

As soon as Victoria came into my line of vision from where I was sitting at the campfire, I never took my eyes off her, something that didn't go unnoticed by my fellow cabin mates.

"Dude, you've been staring at her for the last ten minutes!" my brother, Charlie McGuire exclaimed after a while, nudging my shoulder, "Go talk to her!" I snatched my eyes away from her and turned them to my annoying sibling.

"I can't," I protested, shaking my head, "She hates me,"

"You can't know that," Kat Woodcote, another one of my siblings, scoffed having over heard our conversation, "She only just got here,"

"I know that," I rolled my eyes, "I knew her before she got here, she goes to my school." I didn't know how to carry on with that so I just left it hanging there, swivelling my eyes back to Victoria's dark haired head.

"Dude, what did you do to make her hate you?" Charlie exclaimed exasperated, I sighed and promptly explained, in as few words as possible, how I had pulled a prank on her to get her attention and how she was upset about it. I also went on to say how she was a bit of a loner at school and how I would tease her to try and get her out of her shell a bit. When I had finished Kat shook her head in annoyance,

"You can be such an idiot sometimes Cody," she exclaimed, "No wonder she hates you! You just made her feel humiliated in front of everyone at school! She probably has a reason for being so introverted, and you were making it worse!" I growled,

"You think I don't know that? I tried to apologise to her at the end of school but she ran off, so I was going to find her on Monday and say sorry to her then but then the whole 'attacked by a Sphinx' thing happened so –"

"Woah, wait a minute," Charlie interrupted, "they were attacked by a _Sphinx?_" I nodded grimly, he whistled, "how are they alive?"

"Well I was there," I shrugged, "thankfully I managed to kill it before it caused too much damage, but Victoria was a bit scratched up and she was unconscious. I guess being thrown into a tree does that to you."

"Well you saved her life! Shouldn't she forgive you now?" Kat pointed out,

"No," I sulked, "She was unconscious by the time I got to her; her sister was really upset when Victoria was hurt, they both really care about each other." I didn't say another word and went back to my continuous staring. Soon though I had an excuse to stare at them as in the middle of Chiron's speech about capture the flag, two glowing tridents appeared over their heads.

"It is determined," Chiron announced, and we all got up and knelt, "Hail Victoria and Isabella Corset, daughters of Poseidon, Earth shaker, Storm bringer, Father of Horses." There was an awkward silence for a few moments, but then Victoria's sister spoke up,

"That was AWESOME!" she laughed and the rest of us did as well, she was quite a cutie; I don't think the camp has ever had anyone as young as Izzy as a camper. Victoria glanced across at Percy, _her brother_ I thought, and smiled sheepishly. Percy grinned in return and when Chiron dismissed us, he led her and her sister away. I gloomily followed my siblings to the solid gold Apollo cabin, wondering how I could fix my blunder of being a world class jerk to Victoria.

As Will Solace called for lights out, I lay on my bunk and pondered how I was going to apologise. I realised that I was the only one who called her by her full name, but that was how I thought of her; Victoria, even her name sounds beautiful! Gods I sound like an Aphrodite guy! As I lay there a plan slowly formulated in my head, I smiled as my eyelids dropped and I fell asleep thinking of the girl that I hoped would never leave my head. Victoria.

**Another chapter! cor this was a long one :P did you like the Percy POV? BTW thx for the peeps who reviewed! i went majorly hyper for a bit :P lol i might update more... if i get more reviews! (ooo! blackmail arent i evil *insert evil laugh here*)**

**HolySnail OUT! :P**


	6. The Fire of Friendship

Fire of Friendship

**(I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does, but I do own Vicki, Izzy, and Cody Daniels [who might possibly end up being a nice guy... if I feel like it])**

**Main part of story set a year after TLO but TLH and SoN never happened**

(Still) Cody's POV

The next morning I woke up feeling just a little bit more hopeful than when I went to sleep. I leapt out of bed and quickly changed into my orange CHB t-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts, slipping on my green and black converse before heading out of the cabin towards the mess hall. I quickly scanned the tables, letting my eyes finally come to rest on the Poseidon table. To my surprise Percy was up, he didn't usually wake up this early, looking tired as he ate his bacon sandwich. Izzy was next to him, sleepily munching on a bowl of cereal. And sat with her back to me was Victoria, her long hair done in a plait all the way down her back; it was so long she was almost sitting on it! I had the irrational urge to go over to her and say hi but I knew I shouldn't. _Later; just be patient._

I sat at the Apollo table and shovelled down my breakfast, feeling starving. That'll teach me not to skip dinner. I left the mess hall and headed down to the beach, thinking that that was where Percy would take them first. I know that made me sound like a stalker but I really needed to talk to her. I sat in the shadow of one of the trees that were near the beach and waited.

Soon enough I heard the infectious giggling of Izzy who quickly came into view, splashing through the waves and kicking up the sand. Victoria and Percy followed behind at a slower pace, talking about something that I couldn't quite hear. Gods she was pretty, wearing an orange CHB t-shirt and a pair of short shorts with cute blue flip flops on her feet. Percy laughed at something she said and jogged into the ocean, playing around with Izzy. Victoria sat on the beach watching them and laughing. Now was my chance!

I jogged down and sat beside her, "Hey Victoria," I smiled. She jumped and turned to me, her eyes going wide as she saw me,

"What are you doing here?" she exclaimed, looking slightly panicked. I shrugged,

"Son of Apollo," I said by way of explanation. She closed her eyes and groaned,

"Great! And here I thought it would be different here," she got to her feet and headed back towards the cabins. Sensing that she would keep on hating me unless I did something I got up and grabbed her arm,

"Hey! I just want to talk to you!" I said sincerely, she looked back at me wearily, not trusting me, "Please let me explain," she huffed in annoyance and sat down again,

"Fine," she snapped, "Talk." I sat back down beside her, mentally sighing in relief;

"Ok," I started, "I'm really sorry about yesterday, I just wanted to get your attention," she scoffed indigently but I held up a hand, "no let me finish, I was a jerk, I should have just left you alone. I just wanted to be your friend." she raised a slender eyebrow,

"And you thought teasing me non-stop and pelting me with water balloons would help?" she asked incredulously,

"Yeah I know, I'm an idiot, you have permission to do whatever you want to me, break my guitar, throw water at me, anything! I just wanted to cheer you up a bit, you always looked so down at school, sitting on your own at lunch and stuff so... yeah," I trailed off awkwardly and looked across at her through my hair. She was staring into the distance, suddenly looking lost and sad rather than angry as I was expecting; I had the urge to put my hand around her shoulders and tell her it was alright. She took a shaky breath and turned back to me,

"Ok," she whispered almost as if she was talking to herself, "Ok Cody, how about we just start over?" she smiled shyly and held out a hand, "Hi, I'm Vicki Corset," I grinned in return,

"I'm Cody Daniels," I replied, taking her hand, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you." I refrained from jumping for joy and settled for grinning broadly. _YES!_

.oOo.

Vicki's POV

Oh my Gods! I can't believe that just happened! Was it for real? Cody being nice to me? Did he really want to be friends with me? Gods I can't believe that he thought I was a loner... but I guess that was what I was then. _Then _as in past tense and I don't want to go back, for now I am a new person! I _will_ have friends here. I was determined.

As Cody left to go to archery I went over the conversation that I had had with Percy on the way over here; apparently Chiron had told him about Izzy and I being orphans but he was being really nice about it, like a real brother (well if real brothers could comfort you about being an orphan if they weren't totally your brother). I felt like I could finally relax around him and be satisfied that I wasn't the only one who had to look after Izzy. He said he wanted us to meet his mother and I had said that he sounded like he was introducing her to a girlfriend. He had laughed and run off to play with Izzy in the surf leaving me to ponder all that he had said.

And then Cody had came along and made my emotions go up and down like a rollercoaster.

"Hey Vicki!" Percy called, jolting me from my thoughts, "I want to show you something!" curious I stood and headed over to where Percy was standing in the surf. As soon as I set foot in the ocean I felt energised, like I had just eaten five pounds of super sugary gummy bears. Percy noticed this and laughed, "Yeah, it feels good doesn't it?" I nodded eagerly, grinning from ear to ear. He chuckled,

"Ok, there are several things that children of Poseidon can do," he began, "One of them is having control over water," he demonstrated by turning to the ocean and closing his eyes, deep in concentration, then out of the blue, a huge pillar of water rose up in the air then dropped again. He opened his eyes and laughed at my shocked expression, "Yeah it is pretty cool; another thing that we can do is breath underwater." And with that he took my hand and started pulling me through the water until I was only just touching the bottom,

"What about Izzy?" I said, slightly panicked, as I tried to keep my chin above the water,

"Don't worry," Percy soothed as he pulled me out further the water not yet past the middle of his chest, making me realise just how much he dwarfed me. "Annabeth is taking care of her, now come on, don't you trust me?" with another tug I was about a foot from the bottom, kicking frantically to stay afloat. Percy' mouth and nose kept dipping in and out of the water but he just kept on breathing as if it was air. Momentarily confused by this, I stopped kicking and sunk to the bottom, holding my breath.

Percy laughed (_under the water!_) and dragged me out further until I was a few meters down. My lungs screaming I opened my mouth, expecting to choke so I was surprised when I could actually breathe.

"_I told you we can breathe underwater,_" said a voice in my head, I looked around confused and then realised it was _Percy!_

"_How –?" _Percy chuckled,

"_How are we speaking underwater?"_ he interrupted, "_because we're children of Poseidon, we can communicate with each other. We can sort of understand other sea creatures but its better if they are somehow related to horses."_ I scrunched up my eyebrows,

"_Horses?"_ I asked, to which he just nodded,

"_I'll show you later, for now, I'm going to teach you how to move around quickly in the water."_ And with that he showed me all of these neat tricks that we could do in the water; he showed me how to swim incredibly fast, cause whirlpools and changes in currents, make air bubbles so that if we ever brought down a non-water-breather they would be able to breathe (I had a feeling that Percy had used that one quite a lot) and freeze a bit of the water so that only that bit was frozen.

After a while I began to feel a bit tired and noticing this, Percy instructed me to use a current to get back to the beach. I did so and he wasn't far behind but as soon as I stepped out of the water, I felt all of my energy drain away, not noticing that I was completely dry.

"Woah," I said, dizzily swaying on my feet, "Does that always happen?" I asked, leaning on Percy's strong form for support. He grimaced,

"Sorry," he said, putting an arm around my shoulder to help me keep my balance, "I guess I over worked you a bit, let's head down to the mess hall so you can get something to eat; Izzy and Annabeth should be there." I nodded and we walked the long walk, (it wasn't that long a walk to get to the beach from there was it?) to the mess hall.

"Percy!" Annabeth called from where she was getting her food, Izzy stood next to her with a plate of French fries. Percy waved and led me over, picking up a plate for me as well as one for himself. Annabeth glared at him, "You worked her too hard! Now you know why you're such a Seaweed Brain!" she scolded him, I felt my eyelids drooping slightly, "Just look at her! She can barely keep her eyes open!"

Percy blushed and led me to our table, putting a plate of burger and fries in front of me, "Sorry Annabeth," he murmured, sounding like a little kid who had been caught putting his hand in the cookie jar, "I guess I just got carried away." Annabeth just shook her head and left to sit at her own table, leaving Izzy to sit opposite me;

"Are you ok?" she asked me in her innocent little voice, I looked up and smiled at her,

"Yeah, Fizz bomb," I yawned, "I'm fine, just a little tired." Izzy nodded and took a bite of her French fries.

After we had eaten (and Percy had given my some nectar – instantly reenergizing me) we headed down to the stables to see the Pegasus. The nectar had helped a lot so it didn't seem so long a walk to get there, but I still yawned occasionally. Percy opened to doors to the stables and immediately I was battered with lots of mental voices;

"_My Lord! Hey everyone one, Percy Jackson's back!"_

_ "Hey boss,"_ a pure black Pegasus said from its stall, "_You got any sugar cubes?"_ I blinked back my surprise as Izzy laughed and Percy just shook his head,

"No Blackjack I don't have any sugar cubes," he sighed, he raised his voice, "I want you guys to meet some people," he gestured for me to step forward, "These are my little sisters; Vicki and Izzy, you're to treat them with respect; is that understood?" he sounded so stern then that I found it hard to hold back my laughter. Again I was battered with mental voices but I just smiled and attempted to block them out as I let my eyes wander around the stables.

That's when I noticed her; a fiery red mare on the far side of the room, away from the other Pegasus. The others seemed to be avoiding her; probably because she looked like she wanted to bite someone's head off, but for some reason I felt drawn to her. I walked to her stall and put my hand out (against Percy's warnings)

"_Hi,"_ I said to her mentally, hoping to bring her closer, "_I'm Vicki,"_ the mare looked at me with burning brown eyes,

"_I heard,"_ she said not making any move to come nearer to me, _"what do you want?"_ she said it a bit abruptly but I let it slide,

"_A friend,"_ I said simply. She looked at me sharply but didn't say anything so I carried on, "_What's your name?"_ I asked; if a Pegasus could shrug then that would be what the mare was doing,

"_I didn't get one,_" she stated, _"when I got here no one bothered to give me one because the thought me 'untameable' so they look after me but I didn't get a name. Well from them anyway."_ I tipped my head to one side,

"_So you had a name before you came here?"_ she nodded her majestic head, "_what was it?"_ she seemed to be debating on telling me but with a final shake of her head she said;

"_They called me Fōtiá, the Greek word for fire. Meant for my fiery temper no doubt." _

_ "I like that name," _I said smiling at her. She looked at me with a new emotion in her eyes; hope.

"_Really?" _she asked taking a tentative step closer to my still outstretched hand, "_you're not just saying that?" _I nodded and smiled again as she took the final steps to the edge of the stall, centimetres away from my finger tips,

"_It's ok,"_ I said, "_you can trust me; I know what it's like to be on the outside," _I knew then that what I said was the truth, I had been on the outside at school, just like Fōtiá was on the outside here. Sensing my sincerity, Fōtiá pushed her head into the crook of my arm and nuzzled my chest. I smiled and stroked her glistening smooth coat, happy to have made a new friend.

I was jolted back to reality with a deep throaty cough from behind me and I suddenly realised that Fōtiá and I weren't the only ones in the stable. I turned to Percy and saw to my amusement that he was stood there staring at me with his mouth gaping like a goldfish. I chuckled,

"Hey Percy? You might want to close your mouth before you catch flies," I said and he quickly closed his mouth.

"How did you do that?" he spluttered, still gawping at me, "No one has been able to get her to come near them!" I shrugged,

"I just talked to her, her name is Fōtiá by the way," I smirked and turned back to the fiery mare that was nudging my shoulder,

_"Do you want to go flying?"_ she asked, seeming to be bouncing with energy, _"I haven't flown for days!"_ I was suddenly apprehensive; I'd never flown before and I wasn't sure if I'd like it or not. My feelings must have shown on my face as Fōtiá looked at me encouragingly, "_Please? I promise I will go nice and easy, you can trust me,"_ she smiled at me with her eyes and nodded her head towards her saddle and bridle. As I headed towards them Percy followed closely,

"Are you sure you want to ride her?" Percy asked anxiously, "She could be dangerous for a first flyer," I nodded and tried to get down the heavy saddle. Percy ended up helping me and taught me how to put it on Fōtiá and how to climb onto her properly; putting my foot into the stirrups and swinging my leg over her back. Percy saddled up Blackjack and lifted Izzy onto the saddle, quickly climbing on behind her and leading our Pegasus out into the open air of the field.

"You ready?" he called over as the Pegasus spread their wings and prepared for takeoff,

"Ready!" I yelled back over the rush of air coming from beneath their broad wings. People stared at us as we rose into the air, at me especially; they obviously hadn't seen anyone fly with Fōtiá before. As we flew higher I felt my fears begin to lessen as we soared through the sky, my hair flying out behind me. I whooped in delight much to Fōtiá's amusement,

"This is amazing!" I yelled at the top of my voice and Percy laughed in agreement. My beautiful chestnut mare celebrated my delight by flying even faster and spinning in and out of dives, making me clutch at her mane and squeal with glee. We did loop-de-loops, three-sixties, barrel roles and corkscrews before Percy finally called us in. We followed him reluctantly but I was already looking forward to the next time that Fōtiá and I could ride together.

**heya :P YAY VICKI AND CODY ARE FRIENDS! lol i think this chapter is quite fluffy ^_^ i probably shouldnt have given into the pressure to update cuz i havent had many reviews (but HUUUUGE thanks to those few peeps who did!) but i just cant help it cuz i've been writing loads :) man that was an obnoxiously long authers note... shmeh :P**

**HolySnail OUT!**


	7. Planning Parties

Planning Parties

**(I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does, but I do own Vicki, Izzy, and Cody Daniels [who might possibly end up being a nice guy... if I feel like it])**

**Main part of story set a year after TLO but TLH and SoN never happened**

Percy's POV (yes another one!)

Seeing Vicki talking and receiving a reaction from the feisty mare that no one else could tame was amazing. To see one of my younger sisters excel filled me with a warm feeling that I couldn't quite put my finger on... Pride. Yeah that's it, pride. That's what I felt when I watched Vicki control the water, that's what I felt when I watched her soar through the air with a look of delight on her face.

Later that day when Clarisse was helping the girls to pick out their swords, (when did she start being nice?) Annabeth, my totally gorgeous girlfriend came and sat next to me where I was sitting watching my little sisters try out weapons.

"I was talking to Izzy earlier while you were teaching Vicki your water powers," she began, leaning against my shoulder,

"Hmmm," I said, wondering where she was going with this,

"Well, she told me some interesting information regarding this Sunday," I could tell that Annabeth was feeling smug about knowing something that I didn't, even though that was usually the case,

"Just spit it out, wise girl," I smirked, nudging her shoulder and tickling her when she showed no sign of relenting. Pretty soon she was gasping for breath,

"Stop! I – I'll tell you – _snort_ – just stop – _gasp _– tickling me!" she said between laughter. I smirked and stopped, pulling her onto my lap as she caught her breath. Finally she spoke, "its Vicki's birthday on Sunday," she said with a smile at my shocked face, "And I was thinking we should throw her a party or something," she looked to me for approval. To be honest I wasn't sure if we should throw her a party; maybe just get her a present or something like that. Vicki didn't seem the type to want lots of attention, and a party would do just that.

"I don't think a party is such a good idea," I said, "I don't think she likes too much attention," we looked across at her as Clarisse showed her how to parry a blow and when she received praise for doing so, she just blushed.

"Awww, come on Percy!" Annabeth pleaded, "She'll love it! We can have a traditional Grecian feast! With all of the food and music and plate smashing," I winced, remembering the Stolls at the end of war party last year, "Ok maybe not the plate smashing but don't you think that it would be fun?" I could feel myself warming up to the idea, even if I had an awful feeling that it would end in tears,

"I dunno..." I caught a glimpse at Annabeth's face, "Oh no! Not the puppy dog look!" immediately my protests crumbled and I nodded in defeat. "Fine we'll throw her a party, but only a small one!" she laughed and hugged me before she started to ramble on about 'table settings' and 'proper Greek decorations' and I was almost weary about what I had just gotten into.

.oOo.

Cody's POV

I wandered over towards the Arena after archery with a spring in my step. Victoria was willing to give me a second chance! I was ecstatic, but I didn't want to push my luck. As I entered the Arena I saw Clarisse teaching Victoria how to use her sword properly; just watching her parry and dodge set my heart racing. Huh? Why was that happening? I think I'll ask an Aphrodite girl later for now I think I'll just sit in the stands and watch until it was Apollo's turn to train.

"Awww, come on Percy!" I heard someone say pleadingly and I noticed that I was a few seats behind Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Leaning forward slightly I tried to catch more of their conversation; "She'll love it! We can have a traditional Grecian feast! With all of the food and music and plate smashing," Percy winced, probably remembering the end of war party we threw where the Stoll brothers had decided to throw plates around, "Ok maybe not the plate smashing but don't you think that it would be fun?"

I noticed Percy was wavering and as soon as Annabeth pulled the puppy dog look his protests smashed, "Fine we'll throw her a party, but only a small one!" he said resulting in an excited Annabeth hugging him tightly. As she started rambling on about decorations and stuff, I pondered what had just occurred; they wanted to throw someone a party? This Sunday? What was so special about this Sunday... then it clicked. I remember last year at around about this time a whole bunch of people at school were giving Victoria birthday beats all day. It was Victoria's birthday on Sunday!

My mind went into overdrive; what should I get Victoria for her birthday? I didn't even know what she liked! Maybe a necklace? No she didn't seem the type to wear jewellery. Chocolates? No, too much like I was asking her out. I needed help. Pronto!

I looked around for Kat; she was the best at this sort of thing. There! She was leaning against a training dummy talking to a guy from the Hephaestus cabin, (Oh my Gods was she flirting? I'll have to have a word with her about that...) I wandered over so that by the time I got over there the Hephaestus guy had gone.

"Hey Kat," I said casually, startling her out of her slightly dreamy expression. She glared at me as I laughed,

"What do you want?" she snapped, blushing. I felt like teasing her about the Hephaestus kid but I had other problems at the moment; I blushed and rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly. "Oh my gods! This is about Vicki isn't it?"She exclaimed straight off the bat, not beating around the bush or anything. I didn't have to answer as I knew my expression said it all;

"Keep it down will you?" I hissed, glancing across to where Victoria was watching Percy help Izzy. My annoying half sister squealed like an Aphrodite girl,

"Did you get her to like you? Are you friends now? TELL ME ALL!" I sighed; sometimes sisters could be really annoying. Running my hand through my hair I told her what had happened that morning, hoping that she didn't analyse everything.

"But that's not why I'm here," I said, brushing off her cries of 'that's sooooo cute!'

"Well why _are_ you here then?" Kat exclaimed, tipping her head on one side in curiosity (get it? Kat? Curiosity? You know that saying? Yeah I'll shut up now...)

"It's her birthday on Sunday," I explained, back to being awkward, "And I don't know what to get her, so I was wondering if you had any ideas." I looked at her through my fringe; she had her thinking face on, a face that made her look as if a fly had landed on her nose and she was trying to shake it off but she wasn't moving. I tried to hide my laughter but it didn't really work.

"Do you want my help or not?" she snapped, turning her flashing blue eyes to me. I nodded quickly, turning my expression back to serious. "Ok," Kat began, a light suddenly going off in her head, "Here's what you do..."

**Oooo Cliffhanger! lol i'm not sure how to carry on from here but i think the next 1's gonna be a bit of a filler chapter. adn will we find out who Kat likes? lol that could possibly be another story... no i'll focus on this one :P thanks for all the peeps who rewiewed! i've got LOOOOAAAAADS of hits on this story (why arent the rest of you rewiewing?) so muchas Gracias! (that may be spelled wrong but shhh!) ok i'll stop rambleing now :D**

**HolySnail OUT!**


	8. Getting to know you

Getting to know you

**(I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does, but I do own Vicki, Izzy, and Cody Daniels [who might possibly end up being a nice guy... if I feel like it])**

**Main part of story set a year after TLO but TLH and SoN never happened**

Vicki's POV

After a day full of water training, Pegasus riding and sword fighting I was dead tired. When I voiced this fact to Percy he just laughed, saying I sounded like he friend Nico, a son of Hades that showed up at camp occasionally. I shoved him and told him to shut up, but I couldn't help but smile at his teasing; I finally had a proper family, it wasn't just me and Izzy any more.

I sat on the dock, just watching the ocean while Percy was off showing Izzy something; it was so calm, almost like Poseidon was keeping it nice just for me. Maybe as an early birthday present. I hadn't told anyone that it was my birthday on Sunday (as in TOMORROW!); I didn't really want a party or anything. I knew Izzy would yell her birthday greeting in the morning so Percy would end up knowing, and Percy tells Annabeth everything so she would know too. But they wouldn't have enough time to plan anything even if Annabeth was the female reincarnation of Einstein.

"Hey Victoria," I jumped as the gangly son of Apollo that answered to the name of Cody sat next to me, swinging his legs over the edge of the docks, "How's it going?" I smiled across at him shyly; I cant believe that I might actually like him now that he wasn't being a complete idiot and try to 'get my attention' by pelting me with water balloons (not that it would affect me now anyway)

"Good thanks," I said, feeling as if this conversation would get awkward very quickly, "How about you?"

"I'm good," he replied with a smile. I nodded in response, turning my gaze back to the ocean. After an awkward silence I felt as if someone was watching me; probably a blue eyed son of Apollo. Sure enough when I turned to look at him his face wore an expression of idiocy, seeming to be taking in everything about me and smiling. I blushed and looked away, wondering why my stomach was fluttering so much.

"So," Cody started awkwardly, "How was your first day at camp?" I beamed at him,

"It was awesome!" I exclaimed, "I learned how to use some of my water powers and I made friends with Fōtiá and Clarisse showed me how to fight with a sword!" I babbled on and Cody laughed at my enthusiasm,

"Glad you had fun!" he laughed, his pearly white teeth showing through his grin but then his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion and I couldn't help but think that he looked really cute when he did that. _What? Where did that come from?_ "But who's Fōtiá?" I smiled,

"She's the fiery red Pegasus," I replied, "She told me that her name is Fōtiá and that the other Pegasus don't like her much but I think she's awesome," Cody looked slightly stunned. I laughed causing him to frown comically (though that was probably unintentional) and that just made me laugh even harder,

"What's so funny?" he protested, I could barely answer through my laughter,

"Your – gasp – face then! HAHAHA!" I fell backwards laughing at his new expression; one of annoyance, but then he got a mischievous glint in his eye and I knew I was in trouble,

"Oh you think I'm funny do you?" he smirked leaning closer, silencing me suddenly, "Lets see who gets the last laugh," he was so close now that I almost thought he was going to kiss me. Just as he was about an inch from my face and I felt my eyes flicker slightly in irrational anticipation, he pounced; tickling me with a vengeance. Much to my embarrassment I squealed in a completely undignified manner,

"Cody!" I laughed, squirming to get away from him (with no luck might I add) "Stop!" but I was laughing, feeling like I had a proper friend for the first time in ages. That this friend was Cody Daniels, the guy who had made the last to years of my life miserable (though I now knew that it was unintentional) was even weirder. But I had a feeling that this wasn't just Cody Daniels; this was Cody Daniels, son of Apollo and without a care in the world.

My laughter was accompanied by a slightly deeper chuckle and I realised that he was laughing with me. Suddenly I had an idea; still laughing, I focused on the water below me and ordered it to squirt into Cody's laughing face. He spluttered in protest and stared at me, his mouth hanging open like a fish. I giggled,

"You'd better close your mouth, Sunshine," I smirked, "You're gonna catch flies," he quickly snapped his jaw shut and raised a blond eyebrow,

"Sunshine?" he scoffed, "Really? Is that the best you could come up with, Squirtle?" now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow,

"Pokemon? Seriously?" I laughed and he laughed too, and I got a warm fuzzy feeling in my gut; maybe being friends with the bane of my life wouldn't be so bad after all.

.oOo.

Percy's POV

Before dinner I sat on the beach with Izzy playing in the water in front of me, watching Vicki and Cody on the docks; their laughter ringing out across the shore like bells. I smiled, glad that the two of them were friends; Cody was so worried when they got here after the sphinx attack, so much so that I think the sunlight dimmed just a fraction. I looked out across the ocean and thanked Poseidon that the sea was calm; no boats would be getting wrecked tonight, I probably wouldn't have to go and help some sea creature that had managed to get caught in some sort of net.

"Hey Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, settling herself down on the sand beside me, making me jump slightly,

"Hey Wise Girl," I smiled and put an arm around her shoulders, turning to look back at the docks, "How are Vicki's birthday plans going?" her stormy eyes lit up with excitement,

"It's gonna be AWESOME!" she enthused, grinning from ear to ear, "There's gonna be a huge feast with barbeque and salad and fruit and then I asked the Hephaestus cabin to rustle up some fireworks for later on, and of course there's the gift giving, though that isn't totally vital and I don't think she would like it if _everyone_ got her a present…" she babbled on in this way for several minutes before I got her to stop. I pressed my lips to hers, earning a couple of '_ew_'s from Izzy. After a few seconds I let her go, laughing at her startled expression;

"You talk too much," I smirked, leaning in to kiss her again but then I heard the call of the conch shell, signalling that it was time for dinner. Annabeth laughed and stood, leaving me on the sand, pouting.

"Awww come on Seaweed Brain," Annabeth smirked taking Izzy's outstretched hand, "Lighten up! We're gonna be late for dinner if you don't get up now." I smiled and lifted Izzy onto my shoulders, making her let go of Annabeth's hand and giggle.

"Race ya!" I yelled and took of towards the dining pavilion, laughing all the way while Annabeth yelled at me about cheating and my awesome little sister squealed in delight. As we passed them, other campers gaped at us as if we were crazy but I had a feeling they were used to it. Finally we reached the dining pavilion laughing at Annabeth who arrived seconds behind us.

"You had a head start," she protested as we headed towards the front to get our food, I just smirked and set Izzy down.

"You're just mad that I beat you in something," I teased, grabbing a plate of barbeque for Izzy and myself. I kissed her on the cheek; she huffed but smiled before heading back to her table,

"I'll get you later, Seaweed Brain!" she called over her shoulder. Gods, I loved my girlfriend!

"Perwcy," Izzy said, tugging on my jeans, "Don't we need to go put some food in the fire?" I could feel another smile forming on my face at her cuteness,

"Sure, Izzy," I said, lifting her up so she could reach the brazier, "For Poseidon," I said as I swept a good slice of brisket into the flames.

"For Poseidon," Izzy mimicked, tossing in a warm buttery roll. I caught the scent of a fresh ocean breeze and I knew that dad appreciated it. As I got Izzy settled to eating her food, Vicki walked in, laughing at Cody who was soaked from head to toe. He was laughing too though but he looked embarrassed, his face bright red. They got their food and gave their offerings before quickly parting ways.

"Hey," Vicki said, setting her food down at the table and not making eye contact. I smirked,

"Hey," I replied, nonchalantly taking a sip of my blue cherry coke, "How's Cody?" her face grew red,

"He's umm, good," Vicki stuttered, picking at a scrap of lettuce. I couldn't help but laugh at her. She glared, "Shut up," she growled but she wore a small smile on her face. I laughed again and we carried on with the meal chatting about random things.

That night at the campfire, Cody came over and sat with us; joking around and making a fool of himself. I don't think I'd ever seen Vicki so happy.

**OMG thanks to all the TOTALLY AWESOME people who reviewed! now i just need a few more of those... *hint hint* lol so heres a bit of a filler chapter but i think it's sweet :P**

**HolySnail OUT!**


	9. Storwy time with Perwcy

Story time

**(I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does, but I do own Vicki, Izzy, and Cody Daniels [who might possibly end up being a nice guy... if I feel like it])**

**Main part of story set a year after TLO but TLH and SoN never happened**

Izzy's POV (yeah I just thought this would be cute)

Campfire was so much fun! There were marshmallows and singing and chocolate and joking about! Vicki was laughing with the blond haired boy that had saved us from the big-mean-kitty-monster. Mr Centauwr gave a few announcements and then we gotted sent back to bed in the blue-sea cabin. I wore the big orange t-shirt that my big brother Perwcy gave me and sat on Vicki's bed.

"Vicki," I said, hugging Benji,

"Yeah Fizz bomb?" I smiled; I really liked it when Vicki called me that; it reminded me of mummy,

"Can you tell me a stowry?" I asked; Vicki walked out of the bathroom with her hair in a towel, her PJs messy. She smiled down at me and sat on the bed next to me. Pulling me onto my lap,

"Sure Fizz Bomb," she looked like she was thinking about something, but then Perwcy came in,

"Hey, what are you girls doing?" he asked us, sitting on his bed,

"Vicki's was just gonna tell me a stowry!" I exclaimed,

"Hey, how about we get Percy to tell us a story," Vicki suggested, "like the one about how he got that horn," she pointed to the big black horn that was hanging on the wall. It was scary looking with a ragged edge like torn up paper. I was curious, because Vicki got the glint in her eye that tells me she wants to know something; she gets it sometimes when we go to the big-book-building that she called a _Library_.

"Yeah!" I squealed, jumping up off of Vicki's bed and bouncing onto Perwcy's stomach, making him make this weird grunting sound, "Tell us a stowry Perwcy! About the big black horn!" he smiled and pulled me into a more comfortable position on his lap. I snuggled into him, smelling the comforting smell of the sea.

"Ok," he said, leaning against the wall as Vicki came and sat next to us, "It all started the summer I turned thirteen,"

"That's what Vicki turns tomorrow!" I giggled. I was excited, tomorrow I was going to give her the pretty wax crayon picture that I had drawn her and there was going to be a party with cake and balloons and laughing and singing and presents! Vicki went red which made me think she was turning into a tomato. I frowned; I don't want Vicki to be a tomato! Perwcy looked at her and she lost her tomato-ness. I thought he was going to say something about it but he just smiled again,

"That's right," he said, "Anyway, that summer I was going down to the beach with my mum when my good friend Grover the satyr came and told me I had to come to Camp Half-Blood. My mum was upset about it but she knew it would happen eventually. So she drove us down the highway from Montauk beach towards Long Island Sound. Along the way Grover explained that I was a half blood but when we were just a few metres away from the base of the hill the car got hit by lightning,"

"Oh no!" I gasped, clutching Perwcy's arm, "You were ok, wright?" he smiled and nodded,

"Yeah, luckily none of us were hurt too badly; Grover was unconscious though so me and my mum had to drag him up the hill. But then we were attacked by a huge monster taller than a man with the head of a bull. It charged at us but it missed us so it had to try again. My mum had set Grover down because she couldn't get through the magical barrier that protects the camp. As she was running away the monster grabbed her and she disappeared in a flash of golden light. I was furious so I tore my red raincoat off of my back and yelled at it. It charged but I jumped, did a summersault over its head and landed on its neck. I whacked head first into Thalia's tree, making my teeth jolt in my mouth. The bull-man turned to Grover and I felt intense rage running through me and with a tremendous tug, I had ripped one of its horns off."

"Wow," Vicki said, her mouth hanging open, Perwcy didn't reply he just looked up at the horn on his wall,

"It threw me off its back and I landed with a thud on the grass, whacking my head on a rock. It charged me again and I had just enough time to roll onto my knees and push the horn into it's ribcage. The monster disintegrated into a pile of gold dust and I was left alone on the top of the hill. Eventually I managed to drag Grover up to the big house where I finally collapsed from exhaustion. The rest is history." Wow! Perwcy was a hero! He beat up the big-mean-bull-man!

Perwcy looked at his watch, "I think it's about time you two went to bed," he said. I yawned loudly, making them laugh, "Come on squirt," Perwcy said and lifted me into my bed. I cuddled Benji the seal as my awesome big brother pulled the covers up over me.

"Night Perwcy, night Vicki," I yawned, snuggling into the covers,

"Night Fizz bomb, night Percy,"

"Night girls." I let my eyes close and fell asleep dreaming about big-mean-bull-men and giant-evil-kitties getting beaten up by my big brother Perwcy. My new hero.

**Well arent you people lucky! 2 chapters in one day! lol i thought this one was quite sweet. i like doing Izzy's POV even if it is a bit hard making it so simple and five-year-old-ish. i hope i did percy's fight with the minataur justus. now all i need is reviews and i can get to the exciting bits! (that was a hint BTW)**

**if you like it review it!**

**HolySnail OUT!**


	10. A Party from Hades

A Party from Hades

**here it is! the long awated Party chapter! hope it lives up to your expectations :)**

**(I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does, but I do own Vicki, Izzy, and Cody Daniels [who might possibly end up being a nice guy... if I feel like it])**

**Main part of story set a year after TLO but TLH and SoN never happened**

Vicki's POV

The sun shone through the windows of the Poseidon cabin, shining annoyingly brightly right in my face as I was trying to stay asleep. Aren't I allowed to sleep in on my birthday? I turned over and snuggled under the covers.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY VICKI!" an extremely boisterous five-year-old jumped onto my bed, right onto my stomach. I grunted and pushed her off me a bit, rolling over and pulling the covers over my head. Then my nice warm duvet was whipped away from me, making me shiver,

"Come on, Vick," Percy said poking me in the side making me squeal, "Get up," I slowly opened my eyes to see my siblings beaming down at me. "Happy birthday, Vicki." I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes,

"What time is it?" I mumbled, still trying to wake up properly.

"Seven thirty, you have half an hour until breakfast." I groaned again and fell back onto my bed. If you haven't noticed, I'm _really_ not a morning person. Percy sighed and left, Izzy still sat on my bed, poking me and giggling.

_SPLASH!_ I was suddenly wide awake, sitting bolt upright in my bed. There was Percy, holding an empty bucket in one hand with a smirk on his face. I sighed dramatically and swung my legs out of bed.

"Fine, I'm up," Izzy squealed in delight and jumped off the bed, running towards a small pile of presents that were on the sofa. "Guys you really shouldn't have," I protested as Percy pulled me to my feet. He smirked down at me,

"Who said they were for you?" he teased, handing me a box wrapped in purple and green paper; "open it." I ripped off the paper and found what looked like a box you would get a necklace or bracelet in, cautiously opening the lid I found a simple chain with three small charms hanging from it; an orange seahorse, a purple octopus and a sea green V with a little green dinosaur resting inside it. I gasped,

"You seriously got this for me?" I gasped, staring down at the exquisite piece of jewellery,

"Yep," Percy sat next to me, dragging Izzy onto his lap, "I had one of the Hephaestus guys do it for me," he glanced down at his watch and cursed under his breath in ancient Greek. I frowned at him; Izzy was in the room after all! I was glad that she couldn't speak the language yet. "Open the rest of them at breakfast," Percy exclaimed, getting up and tossing me a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, "We're gonna be late!"

I quickly changed in the bathroom and put on my new necklace, admiring it in the mirror. I brushed my hair and rushed out of the bathroom, slipping on my flip-flops and following Percy and Izzy out of the door towards breakfast.

It was a bit surreal really, as I walked down to breakfast, the campers that we passed along the way smiled and wished me a 'happy birthday.' People that I didn't even know seemed to know what the day was to me and I was slightly touched that they took the time to say happy birthday.

I ate a hearty breakfast of bacon and eggs, catching Cody's eye from across the pavilion. He grinned and mouthed the words 'happy birthday' and mimed giving me a present later. I blushed and smiled back, nodding that I understood.

"Hey guys," Annabeth came over to us after breakfast, quickly pecking Percy on the cheek, "Happy birthday Vicki," she smiled down at me and handed me a book shaped parcel,

"Thanks," I blushed and tore open the package, on the front in ancient Greek were the words '_the Adventures of Sherlock Holmes,'_ in golden writing. My eyes grew wide and I grinned, "Oh My Gods! Thank you so much!" I squealed and hugged her, making her laugh. I'd wanted that book for ages but I'd never had the money for it.

"Glad you like it!" Annabeth laughed, "You guys had better head over to your first activity, I'll see you guys later!" with a final peck on the lips for Percy, she dashed off to follow her siblings.

"Well," Percy smiled and awkwardly swung his arms, "To archery?" I laughed

"To archery."

.oOo.

Cody's POV

Oh my gods! It was Victoria's birthday today! I was really nervous that she wouldn't like my present; I had stayed up all night trying to get it right for her (much to the annoyance of my half siblings). It was a bit corny but I really put a lot of effort into it; a delicately woven friendship bracelet with a wave design on it. I'd asked one of the Hecate campers to charm it so that the waves actually moved, making a shimmering pattern on her wrist. I think that it even changed depending on the actual ocean which I thought was pretty cool.

The party was supposed to be after lunch and before capture the flag. She didn't know about it and Annabeth had spread the news that no one was allowed to tell her under the threat of death. It was to be a surprise. I had volunteered myself to take her to the party so after lunch I headed over to the Poseidon table and tapped her shoulder,

"Hey Squirtle, happy birthday," I smiled as she grinned up at me,

"Thanks Sunshine," she laughed, standing up and putting her hands on her hips as she stared up at me, "Why are you so tall?" I chuckled,

"Would you prefer it if I were shorter?" I asked, bending at the knees so that I was at her eye level, "How's this?" she gave a really lady like snort,

"Yeah, this works," she smirked and leaned an elbow on my shoulder. I quickly stood up straight again and laughed at her pouting expression, leading her away from the pavilion towards the lake; which was where the party was going to be held, near the woods so we could go straight to playing capture the flag afterwards.

"I've got something for you," I said shyly, taking the hastily wrapped present, she blushed,

"Awww, Cody you didn't need to get me anything," she protested,

"Oh ok, I guess I don't need to give this to you then," I joked making as if to put it back into my pocket. Her eyes grew wide and she shook her head,

"That's not what I meant!" she exclaimed, I laughed and handed the present over, watching her face for her reaction. As soon as she saw the bracelet she gasped, her hand going to her mouth and tears sparkling in the corners of her eyes, "Oh my gods," was all she said, I immediately got the wrong idea,

"You don't like it?" I said cautiously, feeling slightly hurt, she gaped at me,

"Like it? I LOVE IT!" she laughed and flung her arms around my neck in a quick hug, leaving me feeling slightly dazed for a moment. She looked at the bracelet in awe, "Did you really make this?" she attempted to tie it onto her wrist but failed so I broke from my stupor to help,

"Um, yeah," I murmured, grinning bashfully, tying the knot around her slender wrist, "I got the Hecate cabin to charm it though so that it looks like real waves."

"Well its absolutely gorgeous!" she giggled as she admired it, walking along beside me. I gazed across at her, taking in her glistening ebony hair and her sparkling green eyes, her smooth tan skin and the spattering of freckles that covered her nose.

"Where are we heading anyway?" her voice knocked me out of my rose-tinted imaginings, was I really thinking about her like that?

"I thought we'd head over to the lake," I said, "Just to chill out a bit before capture the flag starts," she shrugged an affirmative and we carried on walking. I felt a jolt of electricity pass through me as our hands brushed as we reached the boat docks. Victoria gasped and pulled her hand away, looking at me curiously. "Um, I –,"

"SURPRISE!"

The whole camp yelled so loud that we jumped and fell in the lake, much to their amusement. We spluttered to the surface (well I did, she didn't what with her super-duper water powers) and I glared at them all. Kat and Percy each reached down a hand and helped us out of the water, trying to hide their laughter.

"Happy birthday, Vicki," Kat giggled, giving the startled Victoria a hug,

"Th – thanks," she stuttered in reply, blushing a deep red. She turned to her brother; "You didn't have to do this," she said, looking really shy. Percy laughed and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly,

"This isn't my doing," he said just as Annabeth walked up,

"Of course it isn't," she scoffed, patting his cheek, "You cant expect a seaweed brain like him to come up with something like this!" Percy frowned and crossed his arms mock angrily;

"Hey! I can be smart!" he protested, pouting comically. Vicki laughed and patted his cheek,

"Of course you are Percy!" she smiled mischievously, "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise," Percy scrunched up his eyebrows as if he was thinking about something but then he got a mischievous glint in his eyes (identical to Victoria's might I add) and grinned.

Suddenly he lifted her off the ground and over his shoulder, running around and spinning like a swing that has been wound around loads of times. Victoria squealed and held on for her life.

"Percy!" she screamed, "Put me down!" everyone laughed as Percy just shook his head stubbornly. I watched them from by the docks, happy that she was happy.

Eventually Percy did put her down and then the party festivities began; there was a huge feast set up by the cooking harpies on long tables near the lake, with picnic blankets scattered around the fields. Campers scrambled to get food and grab a place to eat; I found myself next to Kat and one of her friends from the Aphrodite cabin.

"Hey Cody," Kat said as I sat down next to her,

"Hey," I nodded in return, taking a bite of Barbecued chicken. I listened to the two girls talking and let my eyes wander around at the other campers laughing and messing around as they ate. Victoria was sat with her siblings and Annabeth, laughing at something Percy said with her sister on her lap. Its moments like that that make me feel happy about being a demigod; I mean yeah, you get attacked by monsters and have to fight titans and stuff but you also get a huge extended family that cares for you and looks out for you and is always there to make you laugh.

"Hey Cody," the Aphrodite girl dragged me out of my thoughts, I turned my head away from Victoria and looked across at the stunning brunet a few feet from me,

"Hey Vanessa," I said smiling; she was pretty, wait scratch that she was gorgeous, with long chestnut hair and eyes like a kaleidoscope, changing in the light. She had a nice body too; curvy in all the right places and not stick thin like some of the Barbie's in that cabin; and with her witty humour and bubbly personality it was hard not to smile when she was around.

"Would you like to try some of my drink?" she asked, smiling coyly, "It's a blueberry blitz," I was slightly suspicious but I didn't think anything was wrong, plus I love blueberries.

"Sure," I said, taking a sip of the milkshake. It was slightly tart but sweet as well with an under taste of something that I couldn't quite put my finger on. I licked my lips of the foamy liquid and grinned, "Yum."

Vanessa and my sister laughed and I felt my gaze wandering again. It almost immediately went to Victoria. Gods, she was beautiful; her long black hair shone in the afternoon sun and her green eyes sparkled with humour. I noticed that she was wearing a cute t-shirt with a picture of a whale on it saying '_having a whale of a time_' and a pair of denim shorts with her usual blue and green flip-flops.

I had the sudden urge to go over to her and tell her how I felt about her, how couldn't I have realised that I really liked her? Gods I was an idiot sometimes. But I couldn't just go over there and just spurt my feelings at her; I had to give it a bit more flare than that. That was when I noticed Will tuning up his guitar near the makeshift stage.

I had a brain wave.

Excusing myself from the girls, I made my way over to the stage; "Hey Will," I said, "Do you mind if I borrow your guitar for a bit?" he looked at me a bit funnily but then he shrugged,

"Sure," he handed it over, "As long as you don't do anything stupid." I nodded my thanks and got up onto the stage. A hush fell over the crowds; Victoria looked at me curiously.

"Hey everybody! How're you liking the party?" I called out, receiving a resounding cheer from the crowd, I grinned, "Awesome! I've got a little song here for you guys, dedicated to our birthday girl, Victoria Corset!" aforementioned girl blushed and ducked her head, glaring at me slightly.

I started strumming the guitar, improvising the chords and hoping that the words wouldn't be a huge pile of Minotaur dung. After a few bars of chords I started to sing;

_Whatever I said to make you cry_

_I hope you will forget_

_Cos I'll love you until I die_

_So I hope you don't regret_

_Victoria, you make my life worth living,_

_My heart beats only for you_

_I am so glad that you're forgiving_

_Cos my love for you is true._

_The time that we sat there out on the beach._

_Looking for things that we thought out of reach._

_I hope I don't run out of time_

_Cos I still hope to make you mine_

_So all I want to say is; I love you._

A hush fell over the crowds as I sang those last three words. I suddenly realised what I had just said; Victoria's eyes were wide with shock and Percy's face was slowly darkening in anger (who'd have thought he was so protective). The rest of the crowd suddenly started cheering, especially the Aphrodite cabin.

Victoria blushed a brilliant burgundy and stood up, trying to get away from the attention that was being sent her way. I suddenly felt slightly dizzy, so I shook my head to clear the fuzziness that had formed….

Oh My Gods what had I done?

I put the guitar down and pushed through the campers towards where Victoria was backing away towards,

"Victoria!" I called; she started at the sound of my voice and stumbled backwards into a wood nymph carrying a bowl of strawberry trifle. The pudding went all over her, making the surrounding campers laugh in amusement, oblivious to the mortification on Victoria's face. She turned and ran….

….right into the forest.

Sensing the danger of the situation, Percy jumped to his feet and ran after her, calling her name over and over again. I followed his example and called out for her. I had never taken into consideration how fast she was when she wanted to be.

After a while others joined in the search (I had a feeling that capture the flag would be cancelled) mostly people from my cabin and the Athena cabin. I looked high and low for her, all the while kicking myself for saying how I felt and embarrassing her in front of the whole camp. I know that I could be an idiot sometimes but this was taking the cake (not literally of course; that cake was still on one of the buffet tables); I had managed to get one of my new friends lost in the woods!

"Hey! I've found something!" a young Athenian camper called from near the camps boundary. Oh gods please don't tell me she had crossed the border…. I reached the source of the voice at the same time as Percy did; I stopped short as soon as I saw what was there.

A few metres outside of the boundary there was a circle of carnage; broken branches, scattered monster dust, a few scraps of dirty cloth. I wouldn't have usually thought anything of it but this time it was different. This time there was human blood on the floor.

And a bracelet with a wave design sat in the middle of the wreckage.

**OOOOO! OMG whats happened? lol i know that but you dont :P sorry this is a bit late, i've had to revise for a french oral exam and i did that yesterday so this chapter is sort of like my reward for that. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! otherwise Izzy might cry and flood the bathrooms.**

**If you like it review it!**

**HolySnail OUT!**


	11. A Quest with the Angry Son of Poseidon

A Quest with the Angry Son of Poseidon

**(I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does, but I do own Vicki, Izzy, and Cody Daniels [who might possibly end up being a nice guy... if I feel like it... which i dont!])**

**Main part of story set a year after TLO but TLH and SoN never happened **

**ok here you go! i know that a lot of you were pretty miffed about my last chapter because of where it ended but... shmeh you'll just have to be patient with me :P**

Vicki's POV

It was dark. I didn't know where I was. And there was a horrible pain in my head like I had been attacked by a cinder block with a hammer. I wasn't exactly sure how said pain got there; all I remember was being embarrassed at my party and running off into the woods with Cody and Percy calling after me. Did something happen in the woods? I didn't know. I reached up to brush a bit of hair out of my eyes….

OH MY GODS WHY CAN'T I MOVE MY ARMS? I struggled against the thing that was holding my wrists behind my back. Rope? Duct tape? I couldn't tell what it was exactly, I just knew that it was keeping me strapped to the chair in which I was sitting. I blinked my eyes open and tried to make out anything in the surrounding darkness.

As far as I could tell, I was somewhere dry and dusty and probably somewhere warm. A desert perhaps? I could hear the faint sounds breathing from somewhere inside the room and smelt something horribly reptilian mixed with old pizza and unwashed human. I gagged and tried not to breath through my nose.

"Well well well," a voice hissed into the darkness, "The demigod has awoken." I jerked my head in the direction of the voice. Silhouetted in a doorway was a hulking figure that was obviously feminine, though I couldn't work out any distinguishing features.

"What do you want with me?" I demanded, trying to sound unafraid but my voice came out at a hoarse squeak. The figure chuckled and stepped further into the room;

"Daughter of Poseidon," she snarled, making me flinch, "A power such as yours cannot be left alone." She licked her lips and I caught a glimpse of a forked tongue, "Which is why we cannot let the gods be in control." Shivers flew up my spine as the door slammed shut and I was plunged into darkness.

.oOo.

Cody's POV

As soon as I saw the bracelet I knew that Victoria was gone. I picked it up and felt tears welling up in my eyes as I looked down at my birthday present to her; wishing that it was on her wrist and not in my hand covered in mud.

Percy stared around the clearing and seemed to be trying to make sense of the situation. Then he locked eyes on me with the bracelet in my hand and the tears running down my cheeks and his face contorted in realisation and a mixture of sorrow and anger. His fists clenched at his sides and the sky darkened with approaching storm clouds.

"You!" he snarled, stomping over to me and glaring down at me from his great height, "If it wasn't for you and your _stupid_ song this wouldn't have happened! My sister might be here right now if you hadn't had made her run into the woods unarmed!" the creek swirled and rose up, circling us in a whirlwind of water and dirt that it had picked up from the forest floor.

I was scared. Percy Jackson was not someone that you wanted to get in a fight with, _especially_ when he was angry. I shrunk back from him, expecting to be hit but then a hand reached through the hurricane and pulled me out, making me fall to the floor.

"PERCY!" Annabeth yelled, shaking him by the shoulders, "SNAP OUT OF IT!" I stared in awe as Annabeth managed to calm him down by wrapping her arms around his neck and whispering soothing explanations into his ear. Then something happened that was completely unexpected;

Percy Jackson started crying.

I had never pictured him as the sensitive type, I mean sure; he was moody sometimes but that didn't mean that I expected him to cry openly in front of everyone (because by that time everyone from camp had gathered around us). I guess he didn't care what others thought of him. Chiron made his way through the campers and looked around the clearing, checking the signs of the scuffle that had most likely taken Victoria away from here.

"Well," he began, "I suggest that you all go back to your cabins, the cabin counsellors are to meet in the big house." As the rest of the camp disbanded, Percy managed to control his emotions enough for him to turn to Chiron with determination in his eyes,

"We need a quest," he said, one arm around Annabeth's waist and the other clenched in his pocket. Chiron nodded in affirmative,

"I agree with you but I am afraid that you are not the one who is going to lead it," he turned and looked at me pointedly; the message in his eyes was crystal clear,

"_Me?_" I exclaimed in disbelief, feeling slightly panicked. I'd never lead a quest before, id fought in the war but that was WAY different to this! "But I've never lead a quest!"

"I am aware of that fact but I have a feeling that you are the only one who can lead this quest." I gasped like a fish but I knew that what Chiron said was true; I was meant to lead this quest to get Victoria back and I couldn't let anything stop me. She needed me, I wasn't gonna let her down.

"Perwcy?" we all spun around and stared down at the tiny daughter of Poseidon; her hair was full of dirt and leaves and her face was streaked with tears. Oh Gods how was Izzy going to take it? "Where's Vicki? Why did she disappear?" she sniffed and wiped her eyes, her lip wobbling. In a flash Percy had her in his arms and was holding her tight; Izzy clutched at him and chocked on a sob,

"Don't worry Fizz Bomb," Percy murmured, "We'll get her back, I promise." Izzy sniffed again,

"Pinkie promise?"

"Pinkie promise." He hooked his little finger around hers and smiled reassuringly. I felt a bit jealous of Izzy then; Percy was such an awesome brother.

"Well," Chiron said, drawing our attention back to him, "I think we'd better head back to the big house, the others will be waiting." We nodded and headed back through the woods towards camp.

When we finally got to the big house I sat down next to Will and tried not to let my nervousness show through. The Stoll brothers where teasing Katie Gardener by throwing her strawberry flavoured lip gloss over her head (don't ask me how I know what that is; lets just say that I got mugged by the Aphrodite cabin), Clarisse was sharpening her spear but she looked slightly upset, (what was that all about?) Jake Mason was trying to ignore Drew's obnoxious advances and Pollox, butch and Lou Ellen were laughing at Clovis who had fallen asleep in a bowl of nacho cheese. Percy sat next to Annabeth with the still tearful Izzy on his lap.

"Right," Chiron started, "We need a prophecy, has anyone seen Rachel?" the majority o us shook our heads but the Stolls looked slightly guilty;

"Well…." Connor began,

"I have a feeling that she should be turning up…." Travis continued,

"Right…."

"About…."

"Now." They said together as there was a huge boom towards Rachel's cave. The whole room paused for a second then;

"STOLLS!" the two boys smirked and had the decency to look slightly bashful as Rachel stormed into the room with her hair all static and soot in her face. I had the urge to laugh, which was sort of good but also bad given the situation, but I held it in at the look of fury on her face.

"Ah Rachel just in time," Chiron said, trying to ease the tension slightly by turning the redheaded oracles attention from the cowering twins to him, "We are in need of a prophecy." Rachel nodded and turned to look at us,

"Who's it for?" she asked, her eyes coming to rest on me, as if she knew that it was me who had to ask. I cautiously raised a hand,

"Um, how do we get Victoria back?" I asked awkwardly. Rachel's eyes rolled back into her head and she swooned, being caught by Jake and Butch who set her down on a stool. When her eyes opened again they glowed green and when she spoke a green mist spilled into the room;

"_Children of Poseidon go to a land without rain,_

_To save a Sibling from lightning's' reign._

_A Son of Apollo must take a stand,_

_To rid the evil from the land._

_The siblings' powers will rip apart,_

_A bronze tipped arrow will pierce the heart._"

I gulped; that wasn't the best of prophecies.

"Well, I think that you three," Chiron said, pointing at me, Percy and Izzy, "had better get packing." Percy started to protest,

"Izzy can't go!" he said, "She could get hurt!"

"But Perwcy!" Izzy wined, pouting, "I wanna save Vicki too!

"She's right Seaweed Brain," Annabeth reasoned, "The prophecy clearly said _children_ of Poseidon, as in more than one. She has to go with you," Percy looked as if he was going to argue some more but he must have thought better of it when he saw the '_don't you dare argue with me,'_ expression on Annabeth's face and the pleading expression on his sisters. His shoulders slumped in defeat;

"Fine," he sighed, rubbing his eyes, "But we need to be really careful. We aren't entirely sure where we are going, just a land without rain but I have feeling in know where that is. There is no use going over the prophecy now, that'll just waste time that we could be using to be finding Vicki. We go as soon as we've packed." I found myself nodding but then I shook my head,

"It would be better if we left at first light tomorrow," I suggested, "We'd be more prepared and could probably have a better idea of what we are doing. Maybe we'll have a demigod dream to help us?" I could tell that Percy was swayed by my arguments but he still glared at me. Obviously he still blamed me for what happened, and I couldn't help but agree with him.

"Fine," Percy nodded and stood, looking strong and in charge even with the small girl in his arms, "We leave at dawn," and with that he left the room, with the air of someone who wasn't really very happy with what had happened.

Great. I get to go on a quest with an angry son of Poseidon.

**Woo for sarcasm! did you like the prophecy? i thought it was pretty cool. OMG where is Vicki? lol did you like the bit where percy was comforting izzy? i did :P hey do you think that you guyz could submit ideas for which monsters they fight on the quest? cuz im not sure which they do...**

**if you like it Review it! (that is a major hint BTW)**

**HolySnail OUT!**


	12. Nightmares, Cookies and You have a CAR?

Nightmares, Cookies and You have a CAR?

**HEYA! i'm Baaaaaaaaaccckk! *dodges flying fruit* ok i only have a few more exams left and i break up for study leave tomorrow so i will have**_** LOOOOAAADS**_** of time to update (hopefully) plus i already have an idea about the next chapter! lol**

**hope you like it!**

**(I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does, but I do own Vicki, Izzy, and Cody Daniels [who might possibly end up being a nice guy... if I feel like it which I do])**

**Main part of story set a year after TLO but TLH and SoN never happened**

Percy's POV

I tried not to let Izzy see how annoyed and worried I was about Vicki's disappearance; she would just get even more upset and I couldn't handle that. It was all that _stupid_ son of Apollo's fault! If he hadn't had sung that _stupid_ song confessing his 'love' then Vicki wouldn't have tried to leave early, thus running into the nymph and getting covered in pudding meaning that she would run into the _forest_ full of _monsters_! UNARMED! Grrr it makes me so mad that I wanted to punch something! But I couldn't, because I had to look after Izzy.

Ok, mini rant over; time to get back to business. I packed a couple of back packs with some essentials; ambrosia and nectar, spare clothes, mortal money and some drachmas, a small colouring book and a packet of wax crayons for Izzy just in case we have time. I sighed and set the back pack aside, glancing across at my youngest sister who was curled up in Vicki's bed and clutching the purple octopus and the orange seahorse in her arms.

I really didn't want Izzy to come with us on this quest; I was tempted just to leave her behind and take Annabeth with me so that she would be safe; but I knew that neither of them would ever let me do that. Annabeth would say we were going against the prophecy, going on about how that could jeopardise the mission and Izzy would never trust me again.

Rubbing my hand across my eyes tiredly I dragged off my t-shirt and shorts and pulled on a pair of sweat pants before flopping down onto my bed and staring up at the ceiling. Gods what did the prophecy _mean_? The first line; _Children of Poseidon go to a land without rain_, was easy enough to decipher; we had to go to a desert somewhere in the US which I had an idea about. The second line worried me a bit; _to save a Sibling from lightning's' reign,_ did that mean that Zeus was mad at Poseidon for having more Demigod children? But then wouldn't he have taken Izzy too?

The third and forth lines were obviously aimed at Cody so I didn't really worry too much about those, apart from the fact that there was an evil that he had to get rid of. It cant be the Titans because they're deep in the depths of Tartarus, so unless something happens it is probably some sort of monster. The fifth line sounds a bit too much like what happened at Mt St Helens for my liking, _the siblings' powers will rip apart;_ that must mean that our powers will combine to get rid of something or destroy something. The last line was a bit cryptic; who's heart would be pieced? I didn't want to think about it anymore.

As my mind was lost in its ramblings, I didn't notice that the curled up figure on Vicki's bed was tossing and turning in the depths of a nightmare. That is until she sat up with tears streaming down her cheeks and fear in her eyes. I immediately got out of bed and rushed to Izzy's side, pulling her into my arms and comforting her as she sobbed into my bare chest.

"Shh," I crooned, "It's ok, it was just a dream," I rubbed her back soothingly until she had calmed down and her sobs had turned into hiccups. "Now," I said, leaning back against the headboard and pulling Izzy to sit on my knee, "Are you ready to tell me about your dream?" Izzy nodded forlornly and clutched at the blue seal that must have been on the bed as well as the other stuffed toys.

"It was d-d-dark," she stuttered, "I-I didn't know where I w-was, and there were s-s-scary noises c-coming from outside the door. Th-then I saw V-Vicki in the c-corner of the room tied to a chair. There was a big mean lady with a pointy t-tongue talking to her, saying that once she had a-all of us th-then the Gods will f-f-fall. V-Vicki was yelling at her like she yells at the mean kids that teased me when we were at the orph'nige, saying that she was crazy but the mean lady just laughed at her and h-hit her. I screamed at her to stop but sh-she couldn't hear me. Then I woke up and Vicki was gone but you were here."

She snuggled down into my arms and wrapped her arms around my waist, "I is scared Perwcy," she whispered. I rubbed her back tenderly as I comforted her, telling her that everything was gonna be all right but I couldn't help but hate the gods a bit at that moment; how could they send a Demigod dream to a five year old girl who had just lost her sister? They should have sent it to me or that Apollo boy!

Eventually, Izzy stopped shivering and fell asleep again but I just couldn't; I was too worried. Worried about the quest, worried about my two little sisters that I had responsibility over, worried that I had an idea of who the monster that had taken Vicki was.

And I really wasn't looking forward to seeing her again.

.oOo.

Cody's POV

I woke up a few hours before dawn, feeling slightly more refreshed than I had the night before but no less upset about the situation. I was nervous about leading my first quest, especially when said quest would include the seasoned veteran that was Percy Jackson; son of Poseidon and the hero of Olympus. Not to mention the fact that we were going to rescue his little sister when it was my fault she was gone in the first place! I was surprised that Percy hadn't full out demanded that he lead the quest and leave me behind.

Hoisting my back pack onto my shoulder I left the cabin and headed towards the dining pavilion where I was to go and meet Percy to talk about the quest and maybe have a bit of breakfast while I'm at it. There didn't seem to be that many people about, just a few satyrs and a the early risers, which today included Kat, Percy, Izzy and Annabeth who were all sat around Percy's table discussing the quest while Izzy gorged herself on chocolate Shreddies while her sister wasn't there to tell her not to.

"Hey," I said as I sat down next to my sister, "what's the plan?" Percy glared at me for a moment but then he seemed to get it under control.

"Argus is taking us into the city," he said, "Then we are gonna get a ride towards Arizona, I have a feeling that that is where we need to go. There are a couple of warehouses near the 'junk yard of the gods.'"

"The _what?_" I asked, eyebrows scrunched in confusion, I'd never heard of any junk yard like that,

"Exactly what I said," Percy explained, looking me deep in the eyes with intensity, "a great big scrap yard full of discarded and broken things that have been left there by the gods, mostly by Hephaestus though; projects gone wrong, machines gone haywire, got attacked by a giant metal man once, lost a good friend." He paused and looked down, remembering his friend.

"Ok," I said after a few minutes of respective silence passed, "Shouldn't we get going?" there were nods all around the group as we all stood and made our way towards Thalia's tree with Izzy doing cartwheels on the grass in front of us.

"I'll go and get Chiron," Annabeth said and sped off towards the big house, leaving the rest of us to stand around awkwardly while watching Izzy be Izzy. Finally Chiron and Annabeth arrived with Argus who was swinging the keys to one of the Half-blood strawberry vans around in his hands.

"I trust that you three are ready," Chiron said as he came to a stop beside us, "This is a potentially dangerous quest and I wish that Izzy didn't have to go with you." We all nodded solemnly and Izzy came and stood next to her brother, her face the picture of stubborn determination. "Argus will take you into the city, from there I trust you have some form of transport?"

"Yeah," Percy nodded again, his hand resting protectively on his sisters head; (wow it just hit me how _small_ Izzy was compared to Percy! It was almost comical) "we're sorted," Chiron nodded,

"Then may the Gods be with you on your quest, I prey that you will succeed in bringing Miss Victoria back safe and sound," I had a feeling that that was our cue to go. Suddenly all the nerves came crashing into focus and I felt myself shaking slightly. _This is it._ I was actually going on a quest that I may not return from. What would happen if I couldn't get to Victoria in time? What if one of us got captured, or worse _killed_? Suddenly there were warm arms around my shoulders and Kat was speaking in my ear;

"Be careful little brother," she whispered, I hugged her back and tried really, really hard not to cry, "Kill some monsters for me,"

"I'll try," my voice cracked and I felt doubt fill me. Kat must have seen it too as she clucked me under the chin and smiled encouragingly,

"Don't worry," she said, "You'll get her back," I nodded and sighed. Somehow, Kat's reassurance made me feel so much better.

"Thanks Kat," I smiled, "I'll see you when I get back." She laughed and pushed me off in the direction of the waiting van where Percy and Izzy were already waiting for me. As I slammed the door behind me and Argus started to drive towards the city that never sleeps, Percy looked at me with an expression that was almost… _understanding?_ Or maybe it was pity I wasn't sure but I just smiled a little and turned to the window, not really feeling like talking.

The rest of the drive commenced in silence until we reached a block of flats on Upper East Side of Manhattan. I looked around confused,

"Why are we stopping here?" I asked as Argus saluted us with an eye covered hand and drove away, leaving us on the sidewalk,

"This is where we are getting our ride," Percy said, taking Izzy's hand and leading us into the building, "My mum lives here so we could get a bit of breakfast before we go," and with that he punched in a number in the elevator and we rose up to the seventeenth floor where his mum's flat was.

Now I didn't really picture Percy as a momma's boy, but the reaction of his mum when we knocked on her door quickly changed the image.

"Percy!" Ms. Jackson cried and embraced her son. She was a relatively young woman with light brown hair with streaks of grey in it, her blue eyes shone with warmth as she smiled up at her insanely tall son.

"Hey mum," Percy said, smiling and hugging her back before releasing her and putting a calming hand on Izzy's hair as she hid behind him shyly, "This is Izzy, one of the sisters that I was telling you about." Izzy waved a cautious hand and peeked out at Ms. Jackson, who knelt down in front of her with a motherly smile,

"Hello sweetheart, I'm Sally, Percy's mum," she said, holding out a hand which Izzy cautiously took, "Would you like some cookies? I think I've got some in the cookie jar," Izzy nodded shyly and allowed Sally to lead her into the room. Percy gestured for me to follow him into the flat as he led the way towards the kitchen,

"Mum, this is Cody Daniels, he's leading the quest." After settling Izzy down in front of a plate full of cookies, Sally turned to look at me worriedly,

"Hey Cody, it's a pleasure to meet you. Now don't you worry, Percy will make sure that nothing will happen to you on this quest, you can trust him ok? He'll help you every step of the way, wont you Percy?" she sent her son a stern look as if to say, '_you will look after him otherwise you wont get any blue cookies!_' Percy nodded meekly and Sally bobbed her head in satisfaction.

I had to hold back my laughter as I took a bite of on of the best cookies I had ever tasted; maybe it was the fact that they were blue; who ever heard of a blue cookie? I was actually quite hungry, considering I hadn't had breakfast yet, so pretty soon I was on my third cookie, listening while Percy explained the quest and where we were going.

"So I was just letting you know where I was and that you shouldn't worry," Percy finished, holding on to his trusty pen/sword Riptide while he looked his mother in the eyes. She sighed,

"That isn't the only reason you're here is it?" she said, raising an eyebrow. Percy looked sheepish,

"Well I was wondering if I could take my car." Ok I was _not _expecting that? Though I guess he was old enough to have one but still, it seemed a bit… modern for the hero of Olympus who was actually extremely similar to his ancient counter parts, more so than any demigod that _I'd_ ever seen anyway. Sally Jackson shook her head and smiled fondly, going over to the fruit bowl and picking up a set of car keys;

"Ok," she said, tossing them to him, "Just be careful and don't drive at night, I don't want you falling asleep at the wheel and having an accident; you have o be responsible now, what with Cody and Izzy being in the car with you," Percy rolled his eyes but smiled anyway.

"I _know_ mum! I promise that I will look after the car and these two," he gestured to me and Izzy where we were sat, (still eating cookies by the way) "and I promise that we will stop for at least five hours a night so that we can sleep." Seeming satisfied with his answer, Sally leaned up and pecked her son on the cheek,

"Ok, I trust you." She smiled and Percy led the way back to the front door of the house, swirling the keys around a finger. While Percy opened the door, Sally crouched down in front if Izzy and gave her a hug, "Now you tell your brother off for me if he does anything stupid," she laughed. Izzy nodded eagerly and laughed as she was released from the hug. I was expecting us to leave then but Sally turned to me and pulled me into a warm motherly hug that smelled of cookies and love.

"Don't be afraid honey," she whispered, "You'll get her back," she pulled back and smiled at me. I hadn't felt this warm and fuzzy inside since I was home with my own mum… I pushed the memory back down. Now I had to focus on getting Victoria back. I think my thoughts must have flashed across my face for a few seconds as Percy and Sally looked at me curiously. I just smiled,

"Thank you, Ms. Jackson," I said, she waved it away and sent us out of the flat,

"Now you lot behave!" she called behind us, "and look out for each other, you'll be fine," I had the vague feeling that she was reassuring herself as well as us but I didn't say anything as I waved back before she closed the door.

"So," I began as we stood in the elevator leading to the basement level, "What's your car like?" Percy grinned, as the doors to the basement opened,

"See for yourself," he gestured towards a blue Maserati Spyder convertible. I felt my mouth drop open in shock as I stared at it, how had Percy managed to get a car like that?

"Saving Olympus comes with its perks," he shrugged, (had I said that last bit out loud?) and pressed the button on the car keys; the lights flashed twice and it made that weird _chirp chirp_ sound that all cars seem to make when they were open. You would have thought they would come up with something more interesting.

"Hop in."

**Lol do you get the reference to the third book? :D please dont hate me for not updating soon enough, i hope this makes up for it.**

**if you like it review it! (or if you dont like it review it - i accept constructive critism!)**

**HolySnail OUT!**


	13. Planning and Determination

Planning and Determination

**I'm BAAAAAAAAAAACCCKKK! (please dont squish this lil' snail person)**

**heyo! sorry this took so long but i had a MAJOR case of writers block _*shudders* _****anyways its summer now! so i should be updating a lot more now (hopefully)**

**(I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does, but I do own Vicki, Izzy, and Cody Daniels [who might possibly end up being a nice guy... if I feel like it... which i do])**

**Main part of story set a year after TLO but TLH and SoN never happened**

Vicki's POV

I was in pain.

It was dark and cold and I was in pain.

Everything hurt; my head pounded from several hits from the monster that was keeping me captive and through dehydration (they've only given me one glass of water so far, not _nearly_ enough for a _normal_ person let alone a daughter of Poseidon), I had various cuts and bruises all over my body and I was sure that I had a few cracked ribs and a couple of broken bones. But the worst thing was the horrible _ache_ in my chest as I wondered if anyone was looking for me; irrational I know, Percy was definitely there for me, as were Annabeth and Izzy. I wasn't so sure about Cody though.

Cody Daniels.

Just the name was enough to send my stomach fluttering with butterflies and my heart race like a chariot fleeing a burning building. And if the song he sang at my party was any indication, he felt the same way about me. But did that mean that I love him? I hadn't known him long, (the two years that he teased me didn't count) and from what I did know of him was that he was generally very sweet if a bit of a goofball. Did the stomach fluttering mean that I was in love? I don't think I'm old enough to fall in love with someone so quickly.

I was jolted from my thoughts by the high-pitched creaking of the door as it opened and a women-like monster with twin snake trunks for legs came in and tipped a bucket of water over my head. In instantly felt better as the cuts sealed themselves and my aching and broken bones didn't hurt so much. But I knew what was coming; they were healing me up so they could torture me into submission, and I couldn't let that happen.

As the door creaked open a second time and revealed the snarling face of an aquatic-like creature with the head of a dog, I prayed that my rescue team (if there even was one) would hurry up. I didn't know how much longer I would last.

.oOo.

Cody's POV

After the shock had worn off (I didn't actually expect Percy to have a car) we got it and Percy started the engine, making it purr and growl like a jaguar. Izzy was sat in the backseat (I didn't know this sort of car _had_ a backseat, must be the perks of it being godly made) and giggled as Percy drove the car out of the underground car park and onto the busy streets of New York.

There was an awkward silence as we drove, one which was occasionally broken by Izzy who was looking out of the windows and giggling at passers by. I guess the silence was sort of justified, we didn't really know each other and I did just get Victoria kidnapped. Also I think he somehow knew how I was taking her capture; he knew I blamed myself for what happened (though I had a feeling that the strawberry milkshake had something to do with starting it) and maybe he had decided to just let my own guilt be the punishment rather than do it himself. He would never forgive me I knew that, but maybe he was just willing to accept it and move on so we could focus on getting his sister back.

"So…" I began awkwardly; Percy glanced across at me as we pulled onto the freeway, "What's the plan?" I asked cautiously. He frowned for a moment, clearly thinking.

"We get to the warehouse where she is being kept, defeat all of the monsters and make sure we all get home in one piece," he said simply. I had a feeling that it wouldn't be as easy as that though, we didn't know how many monsters there were or who was behind this whole thing.

"Wait," I suddenly said, "How do you know she's in a warehouse? Did you have the demigod dream?" he grimaced and sent a worried glance into the rear view mirror,

"Not me," he said with another anxious look towards his sister. Realization washed over me like scolding acid,

"_Izzy_ got the dream?" I exclaimed, appalled that the gods would see fit to give a child who had just lost her sister a demigod dream that was most likely in some form of pain. Percy nodded grimly,

"She got it last night, I had to calm her down so she could tell me what happened; Vicki had been tied to a chair in a ware house, no monsters inside but sounds of them coming from under the door. The leader was telling Vicki of her plan to over throw the gods, that she would use her as a weapon to destroy them; Vicki was yelling back at them but then they hit her and the dream ended." Percy frowned at the road,

"Well," I started cautiously, "At least we know what we're up against. Do you know who the leader is?" I hoped that he didn't; if he did it was most likely a monster he had already faced, and any monster that Percy had already faced can't be good. He grimaced;

"Yeah," he sighed, "I do, and I really don't want to think about how she managed to be free of Zeus' leadership, but it can't have been good. Let's just hope that she doesn't have too many reinforcements."

I pondered what he had said as we drove in silence, only stopping for food and bathroom breaks. Eventually the sun began to set and Percy reluctantly pulled over when Izzy began to whine about being tired and I reminded him that his mum had told him not to drive through the night.

We pulled into a cheep motel and Percy got us a room for the night; it was shabby and Spartan with hardly any furniture, but it had a bathroom and a sofa as well as a bed. Percy offered to sleep on the sofa but I insister that I did so he and Izzy could take the bed. I think he understood my logic because he smiled warmly and told me to get some sleep.

That night as I lay there on the ratty sofa, listening to Percy and Izzy's breathing, I prayed that where ever Victoria was, she was ok. Percy knew the monster so hopefully he would know how to beet it, (though I had a feeling if had to de with a bronze tipped arrow) but that didn't stop me from worrying. Was Victoria thinking of me like I was thinking of her? Did she know that help was coming? That we would be coming to save her? I didn't know but I knew that we would do everything in our power to get her back to where she was safe. And with that determined thought my eyes flickered closed and I fell into the realm of Morpheus.

**Ok! sorry there wasnt much action in that chapter but yeah lol :)**

**next chapter will have action in i promice and i have a (vague) idea on whats gonna happen for the rest of the story so i should update a bit more now (hopefully)**

**HolySnail OUT!**


	14. Izzy Sprays a Shoe Monster

Izzy Sprays a Shoe Monster

**HolySnailProductions is BACK IN BUSINESS!**

**Ok I'm really, really sorry that this is sooooo late but I've been suffering from severe writers block and have not been able to get back into the story as well as I'd like. But I've got a (vague) idea about what's gonna happen so bare with me.**

**Also please don't squish me. I wont be able to write if I'm squished.**

**(this chapter is dedicated to Bubblesrulez :) )**

**(I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does, but I do own Vicki, Izzy, and Cody Daniels [who might possibly end up being a nice guy... if I feel like it… which I do])**

.oOo.

Percy's POV

The next morning I regretted buying Izzy a chocolate donut and letting her have some of my energy drink that I used to try and wake up with.

For the whole car journey afterwards, my usually lovely _quiet_ little sister as bouncing around the back seat of the car, nattering on about all of the other cars and birds and trees that she could see from where she was sat. That morning Cody (much to my annoyance) was awake with the sunrise, insisting that we head out as soon as possible, which did absolutely nothing for my mood. Then just as we were cruising along the freeway, my day became slightly worse;

"Perwcy! I gotta go pee!" Izzy squirmed in her seat, I glared over at Cody as he tried to stifle his laughter. Resisting the urge to bang my head against the steering wheel I quickly indicated to get off the freeway and into the nearest service station. After I pulled into a parking space, I fished a couple of dollars out of my wallet and handed them to Cody,

"Get some food from the store while I deal with Izzy," I said by way of explanation, "and some drinks too, just not energy drinks," I sent a pointed look back at the still fidgeting Izzy and glared at the son of Apollo's amused expression.

"Ok, meet you back here in ten!" he said and quickly left the car in search of snacks. Sighing dramatically I reached back and unbuckled Izzy's seatbelt and lifted her out of the car before exiting myself.

"Come on Fizz bomb! Before you explode," as we headed towards the bathrooms, I had the weird mental image of an octopus exploding into a slimy tentacley mess with random starfish and anemones dancing in it.

…My head is so weird.

Thankfully no one was in the bathroom so we wouldn't receive any weird looks (cause we did look a bit like demented backpackers with our colourful but crumpled clothes) and we were in and out without any problems, (except for when Izzy decided it would be fun to spray me with the soap dispenser). The sun beat down on us from a clear blue sky as we searched the almost silent service station for our blonde haired companion. But something was off… it was quiet…

…too quiet.

Suddenly Cody burst out of the shop, running towards us with a hoard of _Dracanae_ following behind. Cursing I drew Riptide and pushed Izzy behind me;

"Stay back!" I ordered her and with that I rand towards them, sword swinging in an attempt to send them back to Tartarus. I ended up fighting four at once, hacking and slashing with my sword as the others followed Cody, who had drawn his bow and was sending arrows flying into the _Dracanae'_s bodies, making them disintegrate into sand and fly off into the wind.

But then Izzy let out an ear piercing scream as one of the reptilian women swiped at her with her claws; the was a rumbling sound from beneath the ground and a huge geyser erupted from under the monsters feet, sending it and its companions flying into a shoe stand where they dissolved on contact. While they were distracted I quickly slashed through the last of them before scooping up the food Cody had dropped and rushing over to where my car was parked; Izzy and Cody hot on my heals.

"That was awesome!" Cody exclaimed, giving Izzy a spectacular grin as we quickly got back onto the freeway, "The way that the water just shot out of the ground like that! And then when they just smashed into that shoe stand! That was just amazing!" I rolled my eyes at his enthusiasm (maybe he had had a chocolate bar in the shop) and glanced back at Izzy in my rear view mirror.

My adorable little sister was curled up in her seat, black hair surrounding her face as she cuddled the hoody that I had tossed there when I last drove the car, sound asleep. I smiled tenderly, she must have worn herself out with that boost of power.

While we carried on driving I wondered about the extent of Izzy's power; was the geyser what she wanted to happen? Or did she just let her emotions do the work for her? I was going to go with the latter. Either way, my littlest sister is pretty cool.

**So there you have it! Sorry its not as well written as the rest of it, and the fact that Cody is a bit OOC, I sorta just went with where my mind took me! its not very long either but... i just rambled! I might write more soon but don't get your hopes up just yet cuz I've vaguely lost inspiration for this story but bare with me.**

**HolySnail OUT!**


	15. Break Out (with Oranges?)

Break Out (with Oranges?)

**Ok I apologise for the OBNOXIOUSLY long wait that you have had for this chapter but the writers block fairy is being really mean to me **

**Please don't feel the need to squish this little HolySnail, it isn't very productive and I **_**hate**_** having to regenerate; it makes my head go funny… **

**(I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does, but I do own Vicki, Izzy, Cody Daniels [who is definitely a good guy****] and any other mini characters that have not been mentioned in Percy Jackson before)**

.oOo.

Vicki's POV

I groaned as I came to, my head pounding. I looked around in the hope that I was alone and the monsters wouldn't be there to torment me again. They were pretty annoying; I didn't really get what they thought they would achieve by kidnapping me, I mean if they wanted to eat a demigod then they could have just grabbed any random one of us! But whenever the leader of this weird scheme came in she kept rambling on about '_the power of the sea shall be their downfall!'_ and that '_the Gods have been in power for much too long.'_

Also they seem to have a weird obsession with oranges for some reason; maybe they need more vitamin C?

Anyway, I looked around me to find that the room I was in was empty and the area outside the room was quiet. I wonder why that was, were they all asleep? No that seemed unlikely… maybe they had gone to prepare traps for Cody and Percy so that they wouldn't be able to stop them from over throwing the Gods and destroying civilisation whist making every one drink gallons worth of orange juice…

Or maybe they had gone to the nearby Monster Donuts for coffee.

I wiggled my arms a bit, trying to loosen the ropes binding me to the chair. I'd tried this before already and they were quite tight but they felt like they were getting looser every time I tried so hopefully… Oh My Gods! They were really loose! I stopped myself (just) from crying out with glee. I squirmed and jiggled the ropes some more until with a satisfying _thump_ the ropes that had been my vice for the past few days (I think it was days) fell to the floor.

Listening intently for any signs of movement, I carefully left my (extremely uncomfortable) chair and shook my legs a bit to get the feeling back into them. I felt like doing a little victory jig but then I realised that I still had to get out of the building. Creeping cautiously towards the door I checked the handle, hoping that the monsters were stupid enough to leave the door unlocked.

The handle turned… then stuck before it could open. I guess monsters were smarter than they looked. Looking around the room in search of inspiration I caught sight of a crow bar sitting on a crate of oranges.

On second thought, I take back the comment about monsters being clever.

.oOo.

Cody's POV

It didn't take us long to get to the monsters hideout once we got to Arizona. It was right next to this huge junkyard full of broken chariots, busted swords and what looked like a giant metal man the size of a skyscraper. A large complex of single story warehouses surrounded a courtyard with a strange statue in the middle (it looked sort of like that orange for the _Annoying Orange_ video except it only had one eye, maybe it was a weird deformed Cyclopes?). There were a few monsters wandering around the place – mostly Dracanae and Telekenes left over from the Titan War with the odd Hell Hound here and there.

"Ok," I said as we ducked back down again, "What's the plan?" Percy looked lost in thought, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"I'm not really sure," he began, "usually it's Annabeth who comes up with the plans and I do the impulsive stuff that moves it along. But I think we need to find out where they are keeping Vicki," I nodded,

"Right," I looked over at the buildings, "we need to find its weakness, where there are the least number of monsters," I scanned the complex until my eyes landed on a monster stood outside the door of one of the buildings. It looked like it was about to fall asleep, as if it had been sat there for a long time and was bored. I pointed him out to Percy who got a grin on his face that was mostly hopeful, but with a hint of wickedness that almost made me afraid of him. I guess that was the face that got him so well known during the war against the titans.

"That's where we get in," he grinned, taking his sword/pen out of his pocket and turning to face Izzy, "You're gonna have to climb onto my back so that you don't get left behind," he explained, crouching down and allowing Izzy to climb up and cling to his shoulders, "We want speed and stealth to get down there without being seen by any monsters."

We quickly scurried towards the warehouse, hiding behind crates and walls when there were any signs of monsters crossing our path. Eventually we ended up behind a stack of boxes a few meters away from the door; the monster guarding it still looked to be falling asleep so I drew my bow and took aim.

"Don't miss," Percy hissed, his green eyes swivelling around in all directions looking for potential danger,

"I wont," I huffed, you'd think he would have a bit of faith in me; I was a son of Apollo after all. Nevertheless I rechecked my aim before letting the arrow fly. The monster fell to the ground and disintegrated, my arrow having caught it right between the eyes. "Bulls eye," I grinned and looked both ways before going to retrieve my arrow and cracking open the door. The warehouse was deserted, so with my usual demigod stealth, I made my way through the echo-y room to reach the door on the other side with Percy and Izzy not far behind me.

"Ok," Percy whispered, setting Izzy down and keeping his sword by his side, "If Vicki isn't in here then there are most likely going to be monsters in there, don't try to play the hero, just kill as many monsters as you can and then get the hell out of here." I gulped. The way he said it then I could understand completely why he was so respected during the War, his eyes were just so _scary_ when he was serious.

Now that he had mentioned it, I suddenly felt as if something was waiting just beyond the door with a weapon waiting to spill our guts onto the floor like pulp from an orange… Great, now _I'm _starting to go on about them!

Stupid fruit.

Summoning up my courage and holding my bow close, I slowly pushed open the door…

"AAAAAHHHHH!" I ducked as something swung at my head, my assailant yelling a fierce battle cry. I quickly rolled away and drew my bow, aiming for their face when I realised who it was;

"Victoria?" I gasped, for there in front of me stood Victoria – holding a crowbar with both hands like it was a baseball bat, her dark hair matted and her eyes slightly wild. I felt several things at once then; mostly relief that she was mostly unharmed, but also anger at the trauma that she had been put through and guilt because it was my fault that she was in this state, although there was a bit of fear floating through my head too.

I mean she was wielding a crowbar at me.

She looked at me for a moment, and in that time I panicked a bit – thinking that she had forgotten me or something, but then her eyes widened and she lowered her weapon;

"Cody?" she whispered, as if she couldn't quite believe it was me. I smiled widely and nodded,

"Yeah Squirtle, it's–," suddenly I had my arms full of distressed demi-goddess, "- Me." Cautiously I returned the hug as her shoulders shook and I felt tears soak into my shirt. "Shh, its ok, we're here now, your safe,"

"I thought I'd be stuck here until she got rid of me," she hiccupped into my shoulder as I rubbed her back. I comforted her until he sobs stopped and then checked her over for injuries,

"It doesn't look like you are too injured," I diagnosed, "maybe a cracked rib and a slight concussion but nothing a bit of ambrosia won't solve,"

"Thank the Gods," Percy exclaimed and grinned at his sister, "You really had us worried Squirt," Victoria laughed slightly and embraced her brother with Izzy squeezing in to be involved too, "But right now we need to get you out of here and get rid of those monsters, especially their leader, who knows what damage she could do to the world." I agreed whole heartedly and held my bow tightly and ready for battle…

Wait…

"Just who is this leader that has you so worried?" I asked, turning back to him, "I mean if this monster has even _you_ apprehensive, how do you expect us to stop it?" Percy shrugged,

"I don't know, but I do know that her name is-," suddenly there was a huge explosion and thick smoke filled the room, closely followed by an extremely creepy voice that made my hair stand on end;

"_So we meet again Perseus Jackson…_"

. .

**Lol I'm so cruel **** again SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY for the extremely LOOOOOOOOOOOONG wait **** hope you enjoyed this!**

**HolySnail OUT!**


	16. Tidal Waves and Target Practice

Tidal Waves and Target Practice

**Ha ha Lol **** did you like the cliff hanger at the end of the last chapter? Have any of you guessed who the monster is?**

**(I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does, but I do own Vicki, Izzy, Cody[who is definitely a good guy****] and any other mini characters that have not been mentioned in Percy Jackson before)**

.oOo.

Vicki's POV

"_So we meet again Perseus Jackson…_"

Wow, talk about dramatic entrance. Percy tensed and gripped Riptide tighter in his hand, eyes flashing around in the smoke to find the monster's location. I couldn't help a shiver go down my spine as the memories of what she had done to me in the past few day zipped around my mind like demons cutting up my sanity, all of the taunts and promises of no help coming for me, the horrible beatings where she would slice my flesh and break my bones only to pour salt water over me to heal me, just so she could begin again. I felt myself sinking into fear and despair as her presence seemed to surround me from all sides, closing me into a trap of terror and hopelessness…

But then I felt Cody's back press to mine. I wasn't alone. The shadows retreated from my mind and I could think clearly again. I suddenly felt immensely grateful that Cody and Percy had come to rescue me (although why they brought Izzy along when she could get hurt I don't know). As soon as I thought about her, I turned my eyes around in search of my sister; thankfully she was hiding behind Percy – and I knew that Percy would look after her.

"Show yourself!" Percy demanded bravely, "we're not afraid of you!" Speak for yourself! To be perfectly honest I was terrified!

"_Oh, but you should be, son of Poseidon,"_ she chuckled, her voice getting closer as we started to see her shadowy figure in the doorway, "_if you thought that my children could instil fear into the hearts of men, they are nothing compared to me!"_ suddenly the smoke began to disperse and there stood in the doorway was a large woman with scaly green skin like a snakes and a forked tongue flashing between her fangs, the pupils in her red eyes were sideways slits like that of a growled low in his throat,

"Echidna." Huh, and I thought that was a type of anteater in Australia. The snake lady laughed,

"Yes puny demi-gods!" she hissed, cackling like a crazed hyena, "Your gods have become complacent! Their celebrations from the Titan war have made them cocky, lavishing in their victory like glutton fools, never expecting an attack from me!" she laughed again, "all I need is the most powerful demi-gods of the age to complete my plot to over throw that good-for-nothing lightning-rod-of-a-king and the world will fall at me feet!" I clutched my trusty crowbar (I think I'll call it _Diaspásti̱s_ [Smasher]) and glared at the mother of all monsters, no way was I going to let that happen.

"Sounds to me like the gods aren't the only ones who are cocky!" Cody taunted, knocking an arrow and aiming for Echidna, "How do you like the taste of bronze?" he shot his arrow towards her gaping mouth, but before it could reach its target she dodged out of the way so it just hit her shoulder.

"AARRRGGHH! You shall pay for that demi-god!" she roared, yanking the arrow from her flesh and flinging it to the side. Her anger was so loud that the walls started to shake and bits of the ceiling started to fall down on us,

"We have to get out of the building!" Percy hissed, dodging the falling ceiling and holding Izzy close, "it's not safe in here and there is not enough room to fight." We nodded in agreement and hurried towards the door, Cody shooting arrows at Echidna to distract her.

Once we were out of the building we sprinted towards cover – a group of trees towards the edge of the compound – panting for breath as we came up with a plan of attack.

"We need to get rid of the other monsters as well as Echidna," Cody started, "if it's me that has to shoot her through the heart; then you guys will have to get rid of the other monsters," Percy grinned.

"It'll be our pleasure," suddenly the ware house that I had been trapped in exploded outwards in a mass of rubble and orange crates,

"DEMI-GODS!" Echidna yelled, all the other monsters looked up at her cry and growled and shrieked like banshees, "Find them!" Echidna ordered, glaring around at her followers, "Find them and kill them! But not that daughter of the sea god, she can be useful but other than that KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!" Wow, I think we made her pretty angry. Percy's face hardened,

"Bring it on."

.oOo.

Cody's POV

If you've never fought an army of monsters with a group of four demi-gods (an archer, a five year old, a seasoned veteran and a crowbar-wielding daughter of Poseidon) then I envy you. If you had then firstly how did that happen? And secondly you would no how it felt to be _greatly_ out numbered.

While Percy and Victoria distracted the monster hoard with Izzy in between them and randomly squirting any who came to close, I ran towards the nearest building and climbed onto the roof so I could get a good view of the shot that I was going to take. From where I was sat I could see the whole complex, surprisingly there were less monsters than I thought there would be, only about thirty or so, but still enough to cause a lot of damage if let loose on Manhattan and Olympus. I scanned the ground for Echidna, hoping to spot her so I could shoot her and use my arrows to help the others... That was odd… I couldn't see her anywhere! And the only reason that I wouldn't be able to see her would be if I was right on top of her or…

She was behind me.

I turned around quickly, just in time to dodge a swipe from a set of scaly claws. I flung up my bow in defence as I scrambled away from the Mother of all Monsters (and the edge of the roof – I didn't want to fall off). Quickly knocking an arrow I aimed for her heart and fired, but it went wide due to the hurricane that Percy was conjuring up (how did he do that!). Echidna cackled and sent a fireball in my direction, making me roll quickly out of the way. Funny, I didn't think that she could do that. I shot another arrow at her but it only hit her thigh and she pulled it out with ease.

"Puny demi-god! You thought you could best _me_ in a fight?!" she taunted as she hurled more fireballs at me, "You don't stand a chance! Already your friends are tiring out!" I spared a glance towards my fellow quest-mates.

They didn't look so good. Percy was forced to get rid of his personal hurricane to save energy, but already he was dwindling; Victoria had a painful-looking gash running down her left leg and Izzy was quickly loosing energy. I felt my hope dwindle, how are we supposed to beat them? I dodged another fireball and shot arrow after arrow in Echidna's direction, thinking fast. Then I remembered the prophecy; _the siblings' power will rip apart…_ that's it!

"Guys!" I yelled over the roars of battle, "Guys!" Victoria glanced up at me as she smacked a hellhound in the head with her crowbar, "Work together! Combine your power! It's the only way!" she nodded and grabbed Izzy's hand before sprinting over to Percy. But because I was distracted talking to Victoria I couldn't dodge a fireball in time. Scolding hot agony ripped down my left side and I dropped to one knee in pain, I felt like all the ambrosia in the world couldn't stop it from hurting. Echidna laughed,

"Ha! Say your goodbyes demi-god," she readied one more fire ball to finish me off, "I hope you enjoy the underworld!" just as she was getting ready to throw it at me, there was a deep rumbling from below us, "What?" her fireball dispersed. I looked down towards the main battle and saw, to my amazement, a giant wave carving through the ranks of fleeing monsters; collapsing buildings and turning monsters into dust to be washed away. Echidna screamed in rage and readied a final fireball but I saw my chance; painfully drawing back my bow with my last arrow knocked, I aimed and fired.

Straight into her heart.

The scaly woman screamed in agony as she dispersed into nothing, sinking back to Tartarus where she belonged. Getting shakily to my feet I turned back towards where I had last seen my friends (because that is what they were I realised, friends). I grinned as I saw that they were unharmed for the most part, if looking slightly bedraggled; Percy had his arm around Victoria's shoulder for support and Izzy was asleep at their feet. I waved my bow at them to signal that Echidna was dead and laughed as they visually sighed in relief.

I was just about to move to climb down when I felt the building shake, as if it was about to collapse. Oh gods – the tidal wave must have loosened the supports and made the building unstable! There was a crash as one of the walls fell inwards and with that the whole building fell to the ground. I stumbled on the roof as it fell downwards and hastily covered my face with my arms as the building fell around me. The last thing I heard before something hit my head and knocked me out was Victoria yelling my name.

"CODY!"

Darkness.

. .

**Lol I'm such a mean person :P OMG WILL CODY BE OK? He he you have to wait and find out! there are only a few more chapters to go and then this little tale is done! how many of you guessed the monster correctly? TELL ME IN A COMMENT! **

**please Please PLEASE review/comment! they make me happy :)**

**HolySnail OUT!**


	17. Imortal Daddy say WHAT?

Immortal Daddy Say WHAT?

**PLEASE DON'T HURT ME PLEASE DON'T HURT ME PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!**

**I feel bad for not updating for ages (like over a year!) so I thought that before I get really into uni and stuff I should probably finish this before it gathers too much dust in the catacombs of my computer.**

**So… ENJOY!**

**(I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does, but I do own Vicki, Izzy, Cody [who is definitely a good guy****] and any other mini characters that have not been mentioned in Percy Jackson before)**

.oOo.

Vicki's POV

I stared at the collapsed building in shock, not quite accepting what had just happened. I half expected Cody to pop up out of the rubble, grin his charming Apollo grin and ask us why we were standing around with our mouths open like fish.

"Cody?" Izzy's soft voice broke me out of my shock and I scrambled towards the wreckage calling Cody's name as I moved towards the spot where I saw him last. It didn't take me long to spot the edge of his orange t-shirt amongst the rubble and when I did I immediately scrambled to get him free of it. "He's over here!" I yelled over to where Percy and Izzy were searching and they came rushing over, Percy helping me to lay Cody down on his back where he would be able to breath easier.

He wasn't a pretty sight. All down one side of his body had been scorched by one of Echidna's fireballs and there was a gash on his forehead that was bleeding sluggishly. I think he might have cracked a few ribs in the fall from the roof as it sounded as if breathing was painful for him.

"I'm not sure if we have enough ambrosia and nectar to help him," Percy looked worried from where he knelt at Cody's side, "we might have to call on the gods to help with getting him back to his feet."

"Well how are we supposed to contact them?" I asked, feeling slightly miffed, "surely if we were able to contact them we could have just asked them to save me in the first place and then you guys wouldn't have had to risk your lives to rescue me!" Percy sighed,

"It doesn't work like that Vicki," he explained, "gods aren't allowed to interfere in the lives of mortals, even if they wanted to,"

"What should we do then? Yell at the sky until they come and help us?!" I exclaimed,

"You could just ask nicely," a voice came from behind us. I gasped and spun around quickly, almost loosing my balance when I saw who they were. There were two men, the first looked to be Percy's age with a striking resemblance to Cody; blond hair, blue eyes and what usually would be a charming grin but was now turned down with concern. This must be Apollo. The other was someone that I didn't think I would ever see again.

"Daddy?" I breathed. For the second man was in fact the God of the sea himself. Poseidon smiled slightly at me and nodded,

"Hello Victoria," his voice was just as I had remembered it, deep and warm like a summer breeze. I could barely hold myself back from running over to hug him, the only thing stopping me being the very obvious aura of godliness surrounding him that I hadn't really noticed before. Apollo had moved to his son's side and was checking his wounds,

"Will he be alright?" Percy asked, his hand resting on my shoulder as he held Izzy's hand. To my relief, Apollo grinned,

"Of course!" he exclaimed, "nothing a little godly magic can't fix up, he'll just be a bit woozy for a while until he gets some decent rest. Think of it as a mild concussion," I sighed in relief, he would be ok. Apollo placed one hand on Cody's head and the other over his body, Cody's wounds glowing faintly as they healed. However even once all of his wounds were healed Cody still remained unconscious.

"Why is he not waking up?" Izzy asked, her eyes watery,

"Ah," we all quickly turned to my father,

"What?" Percy looked extremely suspicious and pulled both me and Izzy closer to him, as if to stop us from coming to any harm. Poseidon and Apollo exchanged a look,

"Well…" Poseidon hesitated, "I had my suspicions, but now I am certain that the only way that he can be properly healed fully is for someone to kiss him."

I immediately had the feeling that I would be the one doing the kissing.

.oOo.

Cody's POV

Ouch. Why does my head hurt so much?

Oh yeah, Echidna collapsed a building on me.

Not cool.

At least I knew that Victoria was ok, I can remember seeing her before the building collapsed. Plus I heard her call my name… does that mean that she likes me?

I hope so.

I suddenly felt warm all over, like someone had wrapped me in the warmest blankets and then injected me with hot chocolate. It took me a moment to recognise the magic (since that is what it must have been) for what it was; my father must have turned up and tried to heal me.

Then why wasn't I waking up?

As I was becoming less unconscious I heard the tail end of a conversation which I had a feeling was about me,

"…one has to kiss him."

What?! Someone has to kiss me? Gods that sounds like some weird sleeping beauty thing. I really hope Percy didn't try to kiss me, because that would be weird on so many levels. Then I felt a person hovering over me and a small hand resting over my own – not Percy then! – long soft hair brushed the sides of my face and I knew immediately that my kisser would be Victoria.

Oh my gods I was about to be kissed by victoria!

Mentally happy dancing, I waited for those soft lips to descend upon my own and I would wake to the beautiful image of my Victoria looking down on me with love and devotion and –

_She kissed me on the cheek!_

Immediately my eyes flew open and I sat up abruptly, barely missing clashing our heads together. I stared gobsmacked at Victoria, who just sat there looking smug.

She grinned at the looks on our faces and said, "Nobody said that the kiss had to be on the lips!" to which we all stared.

I just knew that somewhere Aphrodite was throwing a hissy fit.

"But I thought that you were supposed to kiss me on the lips!" I protested, missing the slightly dangerous looks that I received from both Percy and Poseidon, "don't I get one kiss for helping to save you from Echidna?" she looked mock thoughtful for a moment, then grinned and suddenly leaned in and kissed me full on the lips.

The resulting laughter at my shocked face (which I was later told looked particularly star-struck) made my heart sour like a Pegasus.

Maybe there was some hope for me after all.

. .

**Ok so this is the penultimate chapter, *gasp!* there is only one more chapter after this one so please sit tight and that will be out shortly! (I super-duper promise!)**

**HolySnail OUT!**


	18. A Clean Slate or Epilogue

A Clean Slate Or Epilogue

**IIIIIITTTTT IIIIISSSSS FFFIIIINNNNIIISSSHHHHEEEEDDDD! :D**

**Only took me like three years :P**

**Thanks for reading my story (and being patient with me) and enjoy the cutesy ending! **

**(I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does, but I do own Vicki, Izzy, Cody [who is definitely a good guy****] and any other mini characters that have not been mentioned in Percy Jackson before)**

.oOo.

Vicki's POV

_One week later..._

I sat on the edge of my bed in the Poseidon cabin, looking down at the bracelet that Cody made me and just thinking of what had happened in the last few days. Its funny to think that just over a week ago I was in the clutches of a crazy psychopathic monster who wanted to overthrow the gods. The appearance of my very own knight in celestial armour (and then later my sleeping beauty – I still love teasing him about that) in the form of Cody was a godsend (quite literally).

After Cody had stopped looking awestruck (I think Apollo may have managed to get a picture of that), and Percy had had his fill of shovel talk (I didn't think a person could get that pale) the Gods agreed to teleport us back to camp – after making sure Percy's car got back safely as well of course. We were greeted by a relieved Chiron and Annabeth (the latter promptly hugged me within an inch of my life and then proceeded to kiss the living daylights out of my brother – which I really didn't need to see) who insisted Cody and I spent the night in the infirmary so that he could be sure that we were all right. I didn't protest much, as I really was exhausted, but Izzy wasn't happy that she would have to spend another night without me. In the end she ended up joining us, curling up at the end of my bed.

The past few days have been great though; we were let out of the infirmary and were allowed to continue training and do camp activities. Percy taught Izzy and I how to make ice out of water, which quickly turned into snow – a weapon that any demigod knew how to use to their advantage.

Cody and Annabeth got very wet that day.

Cody and I started over (again) in an actual relationship (sort of, we were only thirteen after all). I met his sister Kat and her boyfriend Simon (which apparently was a new development) and he showed me how to use a bow and arrow. Unfortunately I didn't actually hit the target very often (sorry Percy!) so that soon stopped but that's ok, we got a laugh out of it (Percy wasn't that comfortable sitting at the campfire that night).

Now spring break was nearly over and me and Izzy would soon be going back to the orphanage, although Chiron had offered for us to stay as year round campers, considering that we had big three blood in our veins but I felt that Izzy should be comfortable in the mortal world as well as the godly one. I just wasn't sure if I wanted to go back to being bullied at school; of course Cody wouldn't do that now but that doesn't mean that the others had changed.

A knock on the door startled me out of my musings. I looked up and smiled as Cody walked in carrying two cans of coke and a packet of M&Ms,

"Hey, I just managed to get these of a Hermes kid and I thought we could share then," he grinned, bouncing on my bed and giving me a peck on the cheek,

"How did you manage that?" I asked as I opened the M&Ms and ate a few. Cody looked vaguely bashful before he answered,

"I told them that I would do their chores for the rest of the week," he grimaced, obviously not happy with the deal,

"What are the chores?" I opened one of the cokes and took a sip,

"Stable duty," he grumbled, looking very sorry for himself. I couldn't help but giggle at his predicament. "Yeah, yeah laugh it up, you do realise I'm going to rope you into helping right?" just as I was about to comment on that, Annabeth poked her head through the door and gave us a look.

"I don't want to know what you guys are doing in here unsupervised," we had the sense to look contrite, "But Chiron told me to come and get you, Vicki. There is someone here to see you." I looked over at Cody, completely baffled.

"Who would want to come and see me?"

.oOo.

Percy's POV

I made my way over to the big house with Izzy clinging to my back like a monkey; I had just introduced her to Mrs O'Leary and they had immediately started playing together. We were only interrupted by Annabeth coming and telling us that we had a visitor. Demigods don't often get visitors, unless it was of the godly kind, so you will understand that I picked up Izzy and started to make my way over. I didn't want to insult any more gods. We came across Vicki and Cody on our way over so I assumed that who ever it was wanted to see all three of us. I hope we weren't about to get blasted for existing.

Chiron was waiting for us outside on the porch of the big house in his wheelchair, meaning that whoever it was, they weren't used to seeing him in his usual form. As we approached, he gestured inside towards the sitting room where we usually had our counsellor's meetings.

"She is waiting inside for you," he explained, "all will be explained once you see. Cody it is best that you wait out here." We cautiously entered the counsel room while Cody waited outside.

"Mum?" I exclaimed, for sat slightly awkwardly on the sofa was my mother, her hands folded neatly over a folder of papers. "What are you doing here?"

"Take a seat and I'll tell you," she smiled, which I knew meant that whatever she was here for would be good news. We sat down on the surrounding sofas – Izzy on my lap and Vicki by my side - and looked at mum expectantly.

"After your visit to me on your way to rescue Victoria," she began, smiling at Vicki by way of greeting, "I did a bit of research into you two girls to find out if you had a good home to go back to during school time. I was horrified to discover that you two were orphans, to loose you mother at such a young age and not have a father is horrible. I couldn't bare the thought of you two going back to a care home so after Paul and I talked it through we decided that we would like to adopt you into our family." I gaped at my mother, shocked. Looking over at Vicki, she looked as if she was about to burst into tears,

"R-really?" Vicki whispered, looking extremely hopeful but also wary, "you want to adopt us?" Mum smiled tenderly,

"Of course, darling," she soothed, "as long as it is ok with you." Vicki suddenly leapt across the room and into my mother's arms and hugged her tight, sobbing slightly as she clung to her.

"Thank you," Vicki murmured between hiccups, "Thank you." I couldn't stop myself from smiling; Vicki and Izzy were going to live with me all year round! Izzy giggled excitedly as we joined the embrace, all of us knowing how awesome this was going to be. This is even better than when I found out I had sisters; I'd actually be able to do normal things take them out for milkshakes or help them with their homework!

Well maybe not with the homework.

.oOo.

Cody's POV

I'm not sure as to how long I sat there waiting for Victoria and her siblings to come back out again. What ever was happening in there must have been important otherwise Chiron wound have just sent the visitor to them. These past few days with Victoria have been awesome, but I can't help but feel as if its all going to end and I won't see her again because she is being moved to the other side of the country or something.

I must have shredded a thousand blades of grass before they finally left the house, Victoria and Izzy looking tearful but excited. I stood and smiled at her expectantly,

"So, what happened?" I asked. Victoria squealed excitedly and launched herself at me, looking happier than I had ever seen her,

"We're being adopted!" she exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. Her excitement was infectious,

"Oh my gods that's amazing!" I laughed, hugging her tightly, though I also felt a slight dread, "who's your new parent? And where will you be living?"

"Percy's mum! And we'll be living in their apartment in New York," well at least she was still local, I would hate it if I couldn't see her other than at camp,

"Awesome," I smiled, "I take it that you'll be moving schools then?" she looked sad for a moment, as if remembering all of the horrible things that happened at Lockman High – and maybe my part in them.

"I will be, yeah," she sighed and looked up at me with those big green eyes of hers, "I just don't think that I can go back there Cody, too many bad memories. I think a clean slate is needed, a fresh start after all that has happened." I felt a pang of sorrow go through me; did she mean that we were to break up? I know we hadn't been going out for very long but surly she didn't want to end it this soon. She must have seen something in my face because she immediately hugged me close, "I'm not leaving you dummy," she said perceptively, "You're still my boyfriend, I just wont be going to the same school as you," she grinned up at me and I was so relieved.

"Well, that's ok then," I smirked and kissed her cheek, "A clean slate sounds like the best thing." We laughed and looked over the camp as Percy and Izzy played with Annabeth and Sally Jackson, looking forward to their new life.

. .

**Ok, the ending annoys me by being so cheesy but I can't think of any other way to end this :/**

**Thanks again for all of your reviews and I hope you enjoyed the (long and perilous) journey that brought us here!**

**So for the final time…**

**HolySnail OUT!**


End file.
